


To Know You Is To Love You

by AishiCc



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series), Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Batdad, Crossover, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 20:30:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 32,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7522090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AishiCc/pseuds/AishiCc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a strange flash of light blinds her Starfire finds herself face to face with a Robin who is not her own. Surrounded by ghosts and strangers she waits for her friends to bring her home, before she will not wish to part with this new Robin and his friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Beautiful Stranger

To be honest this whole thing got started when I started looking for images of Starfire done in the Young Justice art style. I found some interesting images, a few good ones of Raven, but mostly a few Starfire and Robin images. I, like many YJ fans, watched Teen Titians first, and likely enjoyed it. Now I did think the show was a bit too comical at times, and should have gone on one more season, but I though Starfire and Robin were cute. I am a sucker for fluff sometimes I admit it, happy now? Anyway after thinking about those crossover pics this came to me. Starfire’s unique speech patterns remain intact because I like them, in the comics she is slow on slang but otherwise sounds pretty normal. Since this is the first time writing to either show the plot is not ubber complicated here, it’s more character driven.

The time frame, for those who care, would be after ‘Trouble in Tokyo’ for Starfire, and before Wally finds out who Robin is for everyone else. Now I have never seen in show when Wally was told all of this, however I would assume roughly half way through the series, or after ‘Frontline’. I have the comic scan and it shows Robin removing his mask and shocking the Hell out of KF in a flashback/vision like scene. For those of you who have never seen the TT movie it means Robin and Starfire are a new couple, though they have been dancing around each other for a while. Hope that puts everything straight in your heads.

**WarNinGs** : Somewhat OOC, Slightly AU, Crossover with Teen Titian’s Starfire, Not a StarfireXRobin fic.

**Disclaimer** : I own neither Teen Titians or Young Justice, if I did I would be much richer, and Young Justice would go on to at least a season 3.This was typed up for my own amusement, and shared in the hopes it would amuse others.

**Aishi Say**

“ _I looked into your eyes And my world came tumbling down…”_

The first two lines of Madonna’s ‘Beautiful Stranger’, it will make sense by the end, promise.

**To Know You Is To Love You**

Starfire lowered her arm, blinking away the aftereffects of the strange flash that had momentarily blinded her. Looking around as her vision cleared she frowned not recognizing the area she was hovering over. Spotting a Ferris Wheel the young alien landed with a sad sigh, chin in her hands, thoughts drifting to Robin. She could use some of his softly spoken encouragement and one of his gentle reassuring smiles just then. Her thoughts were nosily interrupted by numerous explosions nearby, the ground below was dotted with them. Crying out the alien drove from the seat, watching the flaming wheel cave in on itself as it fell and burned. The sounds of battle drew her attention from the destroyed ride, taking off to join the fight on instinct. Unknown, mostly red humanoid machines littered the ground in various sized pieces of smoking debris, a handful still engaged in battle. An almost familiar bladed disk hit one before more followed, the remaining machines falling to the ground in sparking pieces. Landing slowly green eyes squinted so see through the smoke, looking for more robots or those who had destroyed them. Catching sight of a figure she watched it kneel down to examine one of the mostly intact machines. Walking forward slowly she blinked pausing, recognizing the silhouette in the clearing smoke, “Robin?”

The red and black look was new but she knew it was Robin, she would always know him. She could tell from his expression he was confused, the cord attaching his glove to the fallen robot forgotten. Relived he was all right, if not confused by his sudden change of attire, she smiled. Opening her mouth to greet him properly she cried out when he cried out in pain and surprise as he jumped away from the machine, too late to avoid the shock entirely. Darting forward she steadied her friend knowing full well electricity hurt, even those as mighty Superman were not immune. Robin sighed collapsing against her, not sure who she was, but not the lest bit afraid of her. Starfire took Robin in her arms, biting her lip for a moment as she closed her eyes. Tightening her grip slightly she reminded herself he would be all right, he was always all right.

**To Know You Is To Love You**

Superboy turned his head, glaring at the cry of pain he had come to learn too well for his liking, “Robin?” With a savage growl of anger and frustration he brought his fists down on the offending machine he had been fighting. - _M’gann?_ -

- _Robin, I know._ \- M’gann answered, while her hearing was not nearly as good as Superboy’s her mental powers made up for it in this case.

- _Can you see him?-_ Superboy continued not surprised her powers alerted her to her friend’s pain, they were close, but so was he and Robin. Kid Flash flirted but he had come to accept it as not threatening, Robin was just being friendly to her as he was with all the others.

- _There’s too much smoke blowing around._ \- M’gann answered sounding a little worried, hovering she wished her human friends were not so fragile of body.

- _Ow. Why do we let him go off all alone again?_ \- Kid Flash asked as he pulled his goggles from his face and looked around, they sure had made a mess with someone’s expensive new toys.

- _We_ _ **let**_ _him do nothing, we were all separate.-_ Aqualad reminded his well meaning but not always fully thinking teammate, while reminding himself despite Robin’s lack of powers he was still formidable.

- _Kaldur’s right, besides it is what he do_ _es_ _.-_ M’gann was thankful for Kaldur and his calm logic, it helped balance some of the more impulsive reaction of the team.

- _Probably got shocked playing hacker.-_ Kid Flash joked hoping the fact M’gann was so calm was because Rodin was all right, he did not like the thought of his best friend being anything but.

- _He is unconscious so that is likely.-_ M’gann agreed, spotting Kid Flash as he replaced his goggles which likely they had needed cleaned.

- _M’gann, you and Superboy go retrieve our friend, Kid Flash and I will make sure the last of these machines are all down.-_ Kaldur instructed as he swept some dirt off his chest, the team needed to move out, even more so if Robin had been hurt.

**To Know You Is To Love You**

M’gann spotted an orange skinned red head holding Robin, why she was unsure. The familiar battle cry of Superboy drew her attention from the other female the same moment it drew the stranger’s to him. Green eyes glowed for a moment before twin beams shot out, hitting Superboy square in the chest with enough force to send him to the ground. Feeling some of what Superboy often did when his friends were threatened she blasted her back, momentarily forgetting about her fallen friend. She watched Robin fall when he was dropped, the strange female knocked back by her impulsive attack. Green eyes burned with energy as she looked up at her, teeth bared reminding her of Superboy. - _Conner?-_

- _She’s tougher then she looks.-_ Superboy commented getting to his feet, eying the female, she did not look happy but she also did not look hurt.

- _Agreed, thoughts?-_ Normally she would ask Robin but that was impossible right now, and she was sure Kaldur would order them to retrieve Robin once again.

Superboy smirked at the prospect of a good fight, he was not sure if she had hurt his friend or not but it didn’t matter to him just then. - _Take her down, get our friend, and sort it all out later.-_

M’gann frowned, thinking that over as Superboy slowly got back to his feet ready for a fight, green stare focused back on him. - _It might be our only choice.-_

**To Know You Is To Love You**

Starfire narrowed her glowing eyes at the strange man who had charged her, his normal clothing adding to his oddness. Robin lay where she had dropped him, ignored by the male whose dark eyes were focused on her with their own glare. Eyes blazing she charged her hands as well, ready for a fight and seeing the male wanted to give her nothing less. She did not care who these strangers were, they would not lay a hand on her friend. Blasting the male away again she turned meeting red with green, righteous furry she had in spades.

**To Know You Is To Love You**

Kid Flash paused listening to blasts confused for a moment, had they missed that many? Frowning he blinked when he ‘heard’ M’gann call for help, not freaking out but still in need. Taking off again he froze with a blink at cratered earth, not made by the machines in any way. A strange purple clad red head hovered above one of them, turning to face him he noted the glowing green eyes and orange tinted skin. “Um…hi?” A little wave was met with a questioning look and a tilt of her head, she did not look all that threatening staring at him. Crying out when red hit her causing her to fall at his feet and stay there, looking up at M’gann he was confused by the aggressive move, “Dude?”

“She hurt Robin,” Superboy muttered as he walked up to the trio of red heads, Robin’s limp form in his large arms.

“We can’t be sure of that,” M’gann reminded her fellow alien rubbing her right arm, the green eyed female did not go down easy.

“Alright, she was _kidnapping_ Robin,” Superboy corrected as if it mattered what she had been doing to their friend really.

“Well…that she _might_ have been doing,” M’gann allowed, she had been found holding him so she had either been planning to take him somewhere, or something that could have ended much worst.

“Might have?” Superboy asked, clearly annoyed with M’gann’s need to be so precise about their defeated foe.

“Look guys fight about it later huh? We gotta go,” Kid Flash reminded them taking Robin from Superboy, getting a blink from the clone. Looking down at his injured friend he shook his head at him ‘ _So reckless, you aren’t Superboy you know?’_

“Did we get them all?” M’gann asked not hearing any more fighting, or any calls from Kaldur indicating he was in trouble.

“Yep,” Kid Flash answered since he had only come after them once he was sure Kaldur would not need him. “M’gann why don’t you grab your fellow inhumanly colored red haired beauty and we can jet?”

M’gann smiled at her friend’s teasing, ignoring Superboy’s slight frown, Wally’s flirting was not always so forward. “Go on, we’ll be right behind you.”

“M’gann?” Superboy asked not sure if she wanted to talk, or possibly hide the fact she had been hurt as well.

“I’ll be just fine but thanks for worrying,” M’gann smiled as she kissed his cheek careful of her fellow red head. “Come on, we could all use some sleep after last week.”

**To Know You Is To Love You**

Batman frowned at the monitor he had been using, “Hurt how?” Black Canary was in charge of training and he knew his adopted son’s skill. If he had been hurt it would have to have been during a mission, a downside to having no actual superpowers.

“Power overload,” Black Canary answered calmly, the League were use to Batman so it was not easy to be intimidated when he simply frowned in thought, unlike the masses.

“hmm…,” Batman responded as his mind went over various ways such a thing could happen.

“He’s fine, just sleeping,” Black Canary assured her friend, knowing as a father and as a mentor he had to be worrying about Robin. “The girl they brought back is in rougher shape though.”

“Girl?” Batman could not help a little of his surprise showing through his calm mask, Robin was too young to be bringing home girls.

Black Canary choose to outwardly ignore the little slip, parents always worried so when their kids grew up. “Orange tinted skin, red hair, green energy attacks. J’onn might know her race, or Shayera, but she’s a little busy right now.”

The description did not sound familiar to him so he ignored it for the moment, “Why did they bring her back with them? Was she injured as well?”

“Not exactly,” Back Canary answered wishing she had more answers for him. “It seems she had Robin when Superboy and M’gann engaged her. Since his glove was damaged it was likely damaged by one of the robots and not her.”

“Logical,” Batman agreed, laser damage was not easily confused with a blow out due to a power overload with energy attacks.

“I try,” Black Canary said with a little smirk. “Superboy and M’gann are a little banged up but alright really. Aqualad and Kid Flash did not engage her in combat.”

“I see,” Batman said with an absent nod, Superboy still needed some work on his temper where his friends were involved.

“I am sure you will want to handle the interrogations,” No one could run an interrogation like their Batman.

“Yes,” Batman said since Black Canary’s comment had not sounded like a question.

“Well, they’ll all be asleep until mourning so I see no reason to rush on over,” Between the training and the fighting the kids were understandably worn out. She had to admit they were getting pretty good, and Superboy was learning to curb his temper until something hurt a friend.

Batman considered that for a moment before nodding, she was not in charge of their training for nothing, “Thank you.”

Black Canary smiled at those words, very few outside of the League were likely to hear them spoken so honestly, he was a businessman after all. “Don’t worry Bruce he’ll be just fine. He’s got loyal friends and a good head on his shoulders, just like his old man.”

Bruce allowed himself a slight smirk at the teasing before he returned his neutral expression, “I’ll be there before dawn.”

Black Canary mockingly sighed as she flicked her hair, “Of course you will. I’ll see you soon then.”

“Yes, you will,” Batman agreed before terminating the link, it was time to get to work.

**To Know You Is To Love You**

Bruce frowned at the damaged glove, it was not like Dick to be so careless. He assumed the strange girl had distracted him but still, she would hardly be the first alien he had met. Setting the damaged glove back down he turned to its owner. Robin was peacefully still, undamaged glove and utility belt had been removed before he had been tucked in. Black Canary really was a softie under her Punk demeanor, as many of the good ones were once you got to know them. Stroking Robin’s cheek he smiled fondly at his adopted son. In his line of work a normal family was out of the question, but he had still taken the boy in. A natural it had not taken long to realize the boy would do great things, the hard part was standing back and letting him. He had never excepted to be challenged but Robin had proven correct, these kids could do great things on their own, though he still worried for his ward. When Robin sighed softly he removed his gloved hand not wishing to disturb his sleep. “Knew you could be a sap if no one was watching,” Black Canary cooed from the doorway with a smug grin.

Batman turned with a half heart glare, “It happens now and then.”

“We can’t all be living machines,” The blonde teased before letting him off the hook, “You going to work on the glove?”

“He needs his rest, and I do not care to,” Batman answered turning back to Robin as he did so, their talking had not disturbed him.

Black Canary nodded even though he could not see her, “Well, I’ll leave you to it.”

“The others?” Batman asked stopping the blonde’s departure for a moment longer.

“All tucked in. The computers are already running scans on our guest, just to make sure she isn’t carrying anything.” Black Canary answered an unasked question with the asked one knowing her fellow black wearing bad ass.

“That would be…inconvenient,” Batman agreed, not really wanting to think about alien bugs or intentional biological attacks just then.

“Just a bit, happy hunting,” She said as she turned and walked off, no questions or comments stopping her this time.

Batman took the damage glove with a determined frown, “Always.”

**To Know You Is To Love You**

Robin moaned, right hand moving to cover his face, “Ow.’

“Yeah, you OK?” Kid Flash asked frowning at the slight red marks on Robin’s arm left from the burned out glove.

Robin turned his head at the familiar voice more then the question, green eyes looked a little worried but his friend did worry about his friends, “Stiff but not too bad. The others?’

Kid Flash was not surprised but he was relived to hear his friend’s voice, tried but not stressed with pain, “A few bruises and the like. Did she hurt you?” He did not specify which she he meant, it really did not have to be said. The hot inhumanly colored red head they knew, or the hot inhumanly colored red head they did not.

“She, no…why?” Robin was still not entirely awake, but he could guess where this conversation was going.

Kid Flash knew that superstitious look, wishing he was so good at reading people, even first thing in the morning, “Oh, no reason.”

“KF?” Robin asked tone a bit of a snap, everything hurt just enough to be annoying and so his humor was not as light as usual.

Kid Flash sighed softly but did not take the snap personally, his friend had to be smarting a little, “Well, Superboy kindda made a few craters with her.”

Robin blinked, a few was more then any normal human would be able to take, “Is she all right?”

“She’s fine…I think,” Kid Flash answered not surprised Robin was concerned for the stranger who had not hurt him, at least not then.

Robin sat up slowly before stretching, he was just stiff enough to make everything annoying but he had woken up in worst shape, “You worried?”

Kid Flash relaxed when Robin flashed him a slightly impish smile as he teased him gently about waking up to find him playing vigil. “Just a little. Boy Wonder or not you are lacking in the superpower department.”

Robin shrugged, not concerned with that limitation, “Never stopped Batman.”

“This is true,” Kid Flash agreed with a nod as he stood, “But you are still a kid man, don’t go trying to grow up too fast.” To emphasize his point he gently ruffled soft black hair, smiling at the soft chuckle, nothing made his day like getting a laugh from a friend.

Robin smiled up at this taller friend, as aloof as he could come off now and then he knew Wally was a true friend, “Like you’d let me.”

“Never ever,” Kid Flash assured him, meaning it even if he was grinning as he said it, “So wanna go say Hi to the new orange skinned lady?” Knowing his friend was alright his curiosity about her was peaking again, and he knew Robin was almost as bad as he was, he was just way better about not getting caught snooping.

Robin thought about the question for a moment before shrugging, “Couldn’t hurt.”

“It might if she doesn’t speak Earthling,” Kid Flash reminded him, so far they had not had that problem, but it was bound to come up at least once in their line of work.

Robin curled his fingers near his chin for a moment before looking up grinning, “Only one way to find out.”

Kid Flash returned his grin, hands on is shoulders, “Have I told you I _love_ the way you think today?”

**To Know You Is To Love You**

Starfire sat up, rubbing the back of her neck as she looked around the cell she found herself in. She remembered catching Robin before being attacked by two strangers, clearly she had lost. Their intentions had not been clear but she would not be surprised if Robin woke up in a cell as well. Looking down she inspected that state of her clothing since her body was sore but not badly damaged. A tear had been made in her shirt but it showed little, her skirt and boosts were mostly intact, her arm guards as well. Fingering the tear she wonder how Robin would react to it. He had always been a gentleman towards her, but he was still a teenage male, and he did care for her. Green stare looked up when she heard voices coming closer, not surprised since she was in a cell after all. The alien princess remained seated with her legs folded on the cot, blinking when she saw it was Kid Flash and Robin. Relieved her friends had appeared to be all right she got to her feet, still unsure what was going on. Surely if the strangers were another Titan team, or the like, they would release her soon as well. Kid Flash gestured at her and she just stared at Robin, confused by his lack of recognition. She knew his expressions so well and he was curious rather then relieved his friend was all right, or assuring her she would be free soon. Frowning slightly she rubbed her sore arm, confused and feeling so very much alone.

**To Know You Is To Love You**

And so ends Chapter 1, Chapter 2 will be picking up right after this scene, yeah for Robin and Starfire fans. Now that being said this Robin and Starfire will not be hooking up, though they do grow close. Dick does seem to bond quickly with teammates in this series, remember how protective he was of Superboy when the League showed up?


	2. And Everybody Knows

First off sorry for the long wait, I can be so writer blocked sometimes, stupid life and Secondly thank you all for your kind words, glad you like the fic so far. I was a little worried about my Starfire, she’s in Chapter 2 a lot more. I will have to do one where Starfire and Robin hook up Fanfic Lover, I do like this pairing. This chapter has a lot of interaction but no real plot, did Chapter 1 really have one either? Right now I am looking at making this 4 chapters with a Chapter 5 epilogue kindda thing, thoughts? Any ideas for other cross over fics you’d like to read can be left in a review, if I think I can make it work then I will give it a go. I have Chapter 3 done but if anyone wants scenes with the Titans please let me know. All right enough of my ramblings.

**WarNinGs** : Somewhat OOC, Slightly AU, Crossover with Teen Titian’s Starfire, Not a StarfireXRobin fic.

**Disclaimer** : I own neither Teen Titians or Young Justice, if I did I would be much richer, and Young Justice would go on to at least a season 3.This was typed up for my own amusement, and shared in the hopes it would amuse others.

**Aishi Say**

“ _To know you is to love you You're everywhere I go And everybody knows…”_

More from Madonna’s ‘Beautiful Stranger’, brain dead moment so just go with it.

**2To Know You Is To Love You2**

“Tada!” Kid Flash said gesturing at the standing girl, “Harmless lookin’ huh?” He did not turn to look at her, but he did frown at Robin’s confused expression.

Robin ignored his friend’s comment as he watched the girl’s face as he had been trained to. She had looked relieved for a moment before looking so sad. He was confused by how those sad eyes effected him, did he had a soft spot for imprisoned aliens he was not aware of? Thinking back he frowned even deeper in thought, “You used my name…how?”

Kid Flash turned to blink at the girl, before staring at his friend not sure which name he meant. The idea some stranger could know Robin’s real name when he did not upset him. The strange girl had looked up at the question, before pointing at the R on Robin’s chest. Relaxing when it turned out to be his working name he smiled, “You are kindda famous dude.”

“No,” Robin protested with a shake of his head, “You said it like you knew me, who are you?” It did not make any sense but he knew tones, hers had been familiar not just friendly.

Starfire closed her eyes wishing she could collapse and cry, she was forgotten, a fate worst then slavery had been. A thought crossed her mind that cheered her slightly, perhaps this was simply the past? She had been sent to the near future so it was not imposable that the reverse could have happened this time. Opening her eyes she meet his as best she could when she could not see them, “Starfire.”

“Well she can talk,” Kid Flash observed since she had clearly understood them, it was nice to know they could understand the words that came out of her mouth as well. Not all aliens in Sci-fi spoke in ways humans could understand, no reason why real aliens could not be the same.

Robin frowned at Kid Flash, he sounded just a little annoyed, and he assumed it was about his name, he felt a pang of guilt over not being able to tell Wally anything personal. He trusted Wally, but Bruce had made it very clear he was risking both their identities, their lives, “She can understand us so it does make sense.”

Kid Flash shrugged, annoyance fading as Robin stopped staring at her like he was trying to see something that may or may not be there. “Aliens man, they do seem to like you.” After Superboy had stopped trying to kill them he and Robin had gotten along rather well, as did he and M’gann, he was just too adorable to hate on.

Robin smirked as he crossed his arms, feeling a little strange being in costume without his gloves, “Maybe because I’m nice to them?”

“Hey!? I’m nice!” Kid Flash protested raising his arms at his friend, turning to Starfire he asked, “What do you think Star Cutie?” Starfire tilted her head with a blink, she had only met Kid Flash a few times, but he had seemed agreeable so she nodded. “She loves me.”

Robin rolled his eyes at the madly grinning red head, but that was why he liked him so much, “Then she’ll get your name right.”

“Harsh,” Kid Flash shot back, grin gone, his name was not that hard really, seriously what was wrong with people?

“True,” Robin reminded his friend, knowing he was a bit like Red Arrow with the whole name thing. Though it was a bit reversed since Speedy was now Red Arrow, and Kid Flash had always associated himself with the Flash.

“Kid Flash,” Starfire supplied, not sure why some former sidekicks named themselves after their hero mentors while others did not. She had learned a robin was a bird, as well as a famous thief and hero from some story. While a bat was a furry flying thing of no relation to either the bird or the story, it was a little confusing.

“Yes!” Kid Flash cheered fist in the air, it always felt good to be recognized, it was even better when it was an alien.

Starfire smiled a little at the grinning youth who reminded her so of a happy Beast Boy, he even seemed to say dude when Beast Boy would. Glancing at Robin she noted his thinking frown and wondered what he was so focused on, his friend seemed completely free of dark thoughts just then. Fidgeting a little she wished she had some sign her Robin was still with her. ‘ _Robin._ ’

“You were trying to help me weren’t you?” Robin asked ignoring Kid Flash, who was now looking at them confused. Starfire looked up at him, but did not answer so he continued. “That is why you fought with Superboy and Miss Martian, you didn’t know they were my friends.”

Starfire walk up to the faint force field, hands folded before her, only the Robin she knew could inspire such loyalty. “I am also your friend Robin.”

“Dude?!” Kid Flash gaped, not sure if was the fact she had said more then two words in English, or if was what she said that shocked him more. You did not forgot to mention friends that looked like that, though it would explain why aliens and clones never threw his best friend.

Starfire flatten her right palm against the field, it did not hurt so she left it there, “I am releaved you are well. I am also sorry about engaging your friends in combat, they gave me no choice.”

Robin studied the girl who called herself Starfire confused by her, but not seeing any of the signs of deceit he had been taught to watch for. Walking up to the field he glanced at her hand, before smiling a slight but sincere smile, “Thank you.”

Starfire beamed at the gentle smile, he could be so very kind, “My pleasure.”

“Umm, I hate to ruin this touching Hallmark moment, but the lady is mental,” Kid Flash cut in not entirely sure what was going on again.

“What is a Hallmark, and why does it require a moment?” Starfire asked lowering her hand, she had heard that expression before but had not had the opportunity to ask then.

Kid Flash blinked at her, clearly this alien had never heard of TV, unlike their little M’gann, “Aliens.”

“Lay off KF,” Robin ordered, not sure why Kid Flash seemed intent on not trusting Starfire, despite the fact she had given them no reason not to.

“Dude, we do not know her,” Kid Flash drawled, annoyed with being snapped at, would a little of Batman’s lack a trust kill him right now?

“So?” Robin retorted, they had adopted Superboy and he was a science experiment they knew little about. He had even helped his creators try and clone then eliminate them until he had switched sides.

“ _So_?!” Kid flash repeated, throwing up his arms in frustration, “So the fact some alien chick claims to know you, yet we don’t know her, is fine now?”

“She’s harmless KF,” Robin assured his emotional friend trying to soothe him, relieved Starfire was staying out of it.

“Please, friends do not fight?” Starfire interrupted use to this sort of thing, “I have met both of you, just not yet.”

Kid Flash frowned not entirely sure what to make of that, “So it’s a Back to the Future moment now?”

Starfire tried to remember where she had heard of that when Robin sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose, left shoulder resting against the field separating them, “Robin?”

“You OK man?” Kid Flash asked worried about his younger friend, him leaning on something like that meant something was wrong, had to be.

Robin waved dismissively at the question, at least the fighting had stopped, “Yeah, just my head.”

“You sure?” Kid Flash pressed, ready to dart forward and steady him if needed, even Superman could wear himself out.

“I’m all right KF, Starfire, really,” Robin assured them both as he straightened, feeling a little better.

Kid Flash noted Starfire’s worried expression and decided to just trust Robin, he knew his friend trusted him enough to tell him the truth, “How?”

Starfire turned her attention to Kid Flash when he asked how, assuming he meant how they knew each other. Since it was something she knew Robin would also want to know, and wanted Kid Flash to trust her, she decided to simply answer. “We are Teen Titians.”

“The who now?” Kid Flash asked, he could guess but he was still half focused on Robin.

“Must be a team like ours,” Robin reasoned since it sounded right, surly there were other former sidekicks who wanted to make a name form themselves, and prove they could join the League someday.

Kid Flash nodded in agreement, Starfire did not contradict him so it was a safe bet, “Then why not recognize Supes and M’gann?” If she was from the future, and knew Robin as Robin and not the next Batman, then the rest of their team should ring bells, not just him and Robin.

“They are not in the Titans?” Robin speculated, perhaps she was from a different Earth and not so much the future, it could happen in their line of work.

“We didn’t free Supes?” Kid Flash asked, tone indicating his distress at that thought, parallel Earths and all that not even registering fully yet.

“Maybe he doesn’t exist?” It was not a thought Robin liked himself, but experiments failed, or were never even performed.

“ _Not_ thinking that!” Kid Flash sated vehemently, sure Supes could be moody but he was one of them, he was not just some experiment to them.

“Agreed. So these Teen Titans protect people?” Robin asked more then ready to change the subject, he was also curious about the Titans.

“Oh yes!” Starfire answered more then happy to tell her friends about her friends, “You are a wonderful leader!”

“Fangirl,” Kid Flash teased in Robin’s ear, getting an elbow to the ribs from Robin, and a blink from Starfire.

“I’m not the leader,” Robin informed her, even if it seemed to be agreed on he would fill that role someday.

Starfire blinked at him confused, he had been the leader since they had teamed up, she did not understand, “But…?”

“I’m only thirteen,” Robin answered her not completed question, it was one of the reason he was not the leader yet.

“Thirteen,” Starfire repeated understanding why that could be a hindrance on Earth, “You are still Robin.”

“She’s got you there Rob,” Kid Flash teased patting his shoulder, deciding she was alright after all, “So now what?”

“We let her out,” Robin answered use to Kid Flash touching him, he was physical guy, it was only distracting or annoying now and then.

Kid Flash stepped back, hands up, “Umm Rob, I’m pretty sure Daddy Bats would have something to say about that.”

“Very good Kid Flash, Robin,” Batman ignored Kid Flash jumping a little at his suddenly announced presence, Robin not even turning as he stopped behind him.

“The Batman,” Starfire gasped softly, just staring at the black clad man standing there frowning at her, Robin’s father.

Robin just turned, knowing Batman had to have been watching them someway or the other, it was what he did. Batman knew that determined look, his son was one Hell of a loyal friend, “She will remain where she is until Manhunter can assure us she is not threat.”

Robin turned to look over his shoulder for a moment, before turning to face Batman again, “But she…”

Batman placed his hands on Robin’s shoulders silencing him mid protest, “Once he talks to her, and proves you are right, she will be released with our thanks. I will not endanger the Team.”

Robin sighed as he nodded in submission, ungloved hands resting on dark gloves, “I’m sorry.”

Batman watched his son knowing Kid Flash would not say a word if he asked him not to, orders were not needed since the red head was Robin’s friend. “Don’t be, you have yet to be wrong about the aliens you…adopt.”

Robin looked up when he was not chided as he had been expecting, smiling after a moment he said, “I’d like to stay here.”

Batman nodded, relieved Dick was all right and understood he was on his side, “Stay put then, I will return with replacement gloves when I can.”

“Aw, he was worried,” Kid Flash teased hugging his friend’s shoulders, knowing he had been ordered to stay put as well.

“Like you said I am lacking in the superpowers department,” Robin reminded his friend, glad Bruce was starting to warm up to Kid Flash as well.

“That has never stopped you before,” Starfire chimed in, she was starting to understand where Robin learned to be so good at what he did.

“I’m starting to like you Red,” Kid Flash praised, pretty sure she would pick up he was just teasing her a little. Starfire smiled glad her friends were happy, even if they were not exactly her friends anymore.

**2To Know You Is To Love You2**

“You seem troubled,” J’onn observed, use to his human friends’ many expressions and moods, some were harder to read then others.

“Do I?” Batman asked turning to the Martian, he was good at reading people even without his powers.

“The girl worries you?” It was just this side of a question, J’onn knew very little worried Batman, unless Robin was involved.

“Not exactly,” Batman answered, she was not the only thing on his mind.

J’onn nodded, he had been a father once, “Robin has adopted her?”

Batman sighed softly, “He is as protective of her as he was of Superboy.”

J’onn nodded again, Robin was so well liked and trusted because he was loyal and compassionate, he simply did not hide it as his father did. “It seems attacks on his friends are forgiven easily when the attacker is a sympathetic alien.”

“You all aren’t that bad,” Batman informed him with a hint of Robin’s impish grin.

J’onn smiled at the rare teasing, “Come, we good aliens should not spend so long in cages.”

Batman nodded as he got up, watching Robin on the screen, “I hope you are right.”

**2To Know You Is To Love You2**

Starfire glanced at Robin who was leaning against her cell dozing at the moment, she had not noticed his eyed had closed at first. Kid Flash had been quizzing her on her ‘Earthling’, earning smiles from him, and the occasional chuckle from Robin. “Aw he’s fine Star Cutie, it’s been a long week.” Kid Flash assured his fellow red head when she looked a little concerned about Robin falling asleep on them.

Starfire turned at his assurance, she could tell he cared deeply for Robin, and knew why he would be tried where she would not, “I am sorry.”

“Thanks,” Kid Flash said with a reassuring grin, she was rather endearing now that he was getting to know her. “Artemis will be pissed she missed all the fun.”

“Artemis?” Starfire asked, sure that was another member of what Batman had simply called the Team.

“Blonde archer chick?” Kid Flash half asked, half supplied, her looks might be different, but she did not have any powers either. Starfire simply shook her head, that was another one that who knows what had happen to from her world, time, whatever. “She grows on people like Superboy.”

“He is very protective,” Starfire commented, not surprised someone with his power would react so violently to the comparatively fragile Robin in that condition.

“Yep,” Kid Flash agreed, the guy was alright when not hating on monkeys or whatever, “He took us all out when we met, but he didn’t know any better.”

Starfire nodded, sure he had been confused as she had been once, “I attacked Robin. I had been held as a prisoner, and had crossed paths with him after escaping. He frighten me, as so much on Earth did then.”

“You speak Earthling pretty good now,” Kid Flash assured her, not surprised if that laugh Robin did sometimes had creepped her out.

Starfire smiled at his compliment, and the memory of how she had learned Earthling, “Thank you.”

“My what a terrifying alien she is indeed,” J’onn comment in his normally calm humor, neither he or Batman changed their tones much when ‘working’.

Starfire blinked up at the tall caped man with familiar green skin, “M’gann?”

“My niece,” J’onn explain in case the questioning tone was because she wanted to know if this was M’gann’s true form, or if they were related. “I am also a Martian.”

Starfire got to her feet, hands folding before her, “Koriand’r of Tameran, Starfire to the Earthlings.”

“J’onn,” J’onn replied giving only one name, it did not surprise him she used an English name as well, “Tamerian hm? I have never met one.”

“You’ve heard of her race then?” Batman asked as he entered the room, glancing at Robin, though no one but J’onn would have been able to tell he was not looking straight ahead.

“Sheeyra mentioned them once, they are fellow enemies of the Gordains,” J’onn often spoke to his fellow aliens about the races they had come across.

Batman nodded, accepting that as all he needed to hear just then, “She would know.”

“Who?” Starfire asked interested in this other alien was who knew of her people.

“Thanagarian,” J’onn answered simply, “We also have a few Kryptonains.

Starfire nodded, familiar with one of those races, “Thanagar is home to mighty warriors who are also targeted by the vile Gordians. Are you Martians as well?”

“No, we are from this solar system,” J’onn answered not really wishing to talk about his people just then.

Starfire titled her head as she remembered a few references she had for Martians, “You are not little.”

Kid Flash chuckled at that, rubbing the back of his head when the two adult heroes turned to look at him, “Sorry.”

“Ah yes, human entertainment,” J’onn comment not blaming Kid Flash for his outburst, or his fellow alien for her confusion. She had clearly seen, or at least heard of, the little green men portrayal of his race, it was not always the most flattering portrayal.

“I prefer _real_ Martians, way nice,” Kid Flash chimed in with a grin, true he only knew two, but both were alright by him.

“Thank you,” J’onn said with a slight but sincere bow of his head, Kid Flash was impulsive and often blunt, but his heart was usually in the right place.

Starfire smiled at the exchange, Kid Flash could be very endearing with his impish grin and friendly teasing. “The Batman said you wished to talk with me?”

“Yes child,” J’onn answered the prompt, not surprised she wished to be free of her cell. “I have the ability to read your mind. We Martians value privacy, even that of our enemies, so I ask you now, will you fight me?”

Starfire curled her fingers around her chin in thought, allowing someone in her mind was not something to agree to lightly. Raven had a similar gift, a gift she had used on Robin with no ill effects for either. Looking up into red eyes she saw nothing to frighten her, only a little sadness hidden there. Refolding her hands before her she nodded, “I trust you J’onn, I will not fight.”

J’onn nodded, in truth only another with telepathic abilities, or a will like Batman's, could hope to effectively fight him for any meaningful amount of time. “Thank you. This should not take long, nor should it cause you any discomfort.”

“I am a warrior, discomfort does not concern me,” Starfire explained tone even, “However, I do appreciate your consideration.”

J’onn nodded before phasing his hands through the field, gently taking the girls face in his hands as he closed his eyes. Every mind was different, but memories were often stored the same way, barriers and powers not withstanding. Flashes of battle intrigued him, some foes known but most foes and their worlds were not. Names came with clear faces and feelings, each teammate fondly remembered, some solemnly missed. Satisfied the girl was who and what she claimed to be he lowered his hands as he opened his eyes. Walking up to the control panel he nodded, before typing in the code to release his fellow alien. Starfire knelt down, taking Robin in her arms when the field fell and she could finally touch him again. J’onn watched her stand, Robin held gently in her arms, knowing what the boy meant to her. “We will do what we can to see you safely home.”

Starfire shifted Robin so his head rested on her shoulder instead of hanging as it had been, looking up when the tall alien spoke gently to her, “Thank you.”

“Until then please stay here,” J’onn knew she would not leave her friends easily, but he still felt the need to say it.

Starfire nodded, more then willing to stay close to Robin, her Robin or not, “Of course.”

“Kid Flash please show her to Robin’s room?” J’onn ordered evenly, knowing their younger Flash liked feeling useful.

“No worries,” Kid Flash assured the Martian as he placed his hand on Starfire’s free shoulder, “Come on beautiful.”

Batman held out a new set of gloves, which Kid Flash snatched as he passed, “So time travel?”

“Similar dimension, though also a few years from now, three at most,” J’onn answered, from what the had seen their groups were both doing well at stopping evil from running wild.

“Busy girl,” Batman commented mind already working, he had noticed the aliens preference for Robin’s company, but was not sure what to do about it.

“Quite,” J’onn agreed with a slight nod, “She is harmless to the Team.”

Batman frowned, it was not the Team as a whole he was worried about just then “I’m sure she is.”

“I need to return to the Tower and begin work on ways to send her home,” J’onn knew such math would take time.

Batman nodded, J’onn was practical as he was, “I’ll join you once Marvel gets here.”

J’onn was not surprised by his decision, “I will see there is coffee.”

Batman smiled at his teammate, they were all saints for putting up with him sometimes, “You are a good man J’onn.”

J’onn smiled back, knowing how hard it could be for Batman to allow himself to show gentler emotions, “I do what I can.”

**2To Know You Is To Love You2**

“And this is where we keep the food,” Wally explained, arm loosely around Starfire’s shoulders as he showed her around.

“Where is…who?” Artemis asked blinking at the orange skinned girl in purple and silver, she had not been there before she was sure of that. ‘ _Do any aliens females with human skin tones even still exist in outer space or what?’_

“Allow me, Starfire this is our lovely archer chick Artemis,” Wally introduced, laying a hand on Artemis’s shoulder, grin on his face.

Starfire nodded, recognizing the name but nothing else about the young human who was frowning at Kid Flash, her arms crossed, “Greetings.”

“Yeah, Hi, who is she?” Artemis demanded wishing Robin or Kaldur were there to explain things, at least they made sense ninety nine percent of the time when they talked. If she knew they would be entertaining guests today she would have worn her uniform, and not a pair of pale jeans and a light gray tank top.

“Hot alien chick Supes jr and M’gann kindda beat up,” Wally answered, use to Artemis and her moodiness, she and Superboy had that trait in common.

Artemis frowned at Wally for a moment, before glancing at the alien who was standing there perfectly straight, turning back to Wally she said, “What?”

Wally just grinned at the confused blonde for a moment, before she frowned at him in a way he decided would be bad for his health if she had to frown like that for too much longer. Moving back to Starfire’s side he gestured to her, “This poor dear was zapped here, tried to help Rob, got jumped by Supes and M’gann, then got locked up, but she’s cool with it.”

Artemis sighed, rubbing the bridge of her nose, really wishing Robin would just show up, “Whatever.”

“Welcome back,” Kaldur greeted as he entered the kitchen spotting Artemis with Wally and the girl, it seemed introductions were going rather well. He noted Wally had taken the mere moments needed to change into normal clothing, dark casual fit jeans and a dark crimson tee shirt.

“Thanks Kaldur,” Artemis respond, thankful one of the articulate males had joined them at last, “So another alien huh?” She was not surprised Kaldur was not wearing normal clothing, he rarely did unless going out with the team in a causal setting. Wally had been so right about them just needing to do normal teenage things now and then, a little fun never killed a super hero.

“It would seem so,” Kaldur answered with a nod, he was still not use to this Starfire just yet. The alien seemed most agreeable if not a little sad, missing her home and friends while dealing with an alien world was something he could relate to.

Artemis made a mental note to count just how many of the Leaguers were aliens before the weekend, “And she can?”

“Take Superboy’s right hook,” Wally supplied with a grin, he hadn’t seen much of the fight.

Starfire frowned slightly at her fellow redhead, not sure if he was entirely joking or not, “I can fly, and channel energy to attack.”

“Flying, of course,” Artemis drawled not all that impressed, it seemed all aliens could do that, wings or no.

“How do you feel?” Kaldur asked turning his attention back to Starfire, he had heard a few things about her, none of which was all that bad.

“I am well, we Tamerians can take a lot,” Starfire assured the dark skinned man who had a very soothing voice. He did not look completely human, but she had learned those who became heroes, or villains, most often were not ‘normal’ humans.

“She’s adorable!” Wally beamed, not surprised Kaldur was a little concerned about her, he really was a sweet guy despite his often stern expression.

“Ah huh,” Artemis drawled use to Wally and his energy, “Where is everyone?” No one had mentioned anything about the Team being sent out, or otherwise being occupied.

“Robin crashed the others…no clue,” Wally answered with a shrug, he was not worried since there were no explosions.

Artemis sighed, crossing her arms, “Get sick for a few days…”

“You are well now, thankfully,” Kaldur soothed, use to Artemis and Superboy being a bit moody at times.

“Softie,” Artemis teased with a grin, wishing more surface men had his manners, “I needed the sleep anyway.”

“Yeah,” Wally agreed with a nod, it was good to have the band back together. “Even Rob is burnt out, never though I’d say that.” As worried as he had been having Batman here, and calm, made him feel better. He knew how protective Batman was of Robin, if his friend was worst then he looked it would show.

“I’ll stick with shooting things. Is there food?” Artemis asked use to M’gann cooking when feeling down, or up…that alien sure did like to cook.

“Yeps, tons of sweets!” Wally beamed, brightly colored sweet things made everything better…for as long as they lasted. Nodding behind her to the glass table covered in cupcakes and other tasty sweets.

“ _Great_ , you high on sugar,” Artemis drawled crossing her arms again, how long did a sugar high last when you had a system like Wally’s anyway?

“Sugar?” Robin asked as he enter the kitchen, sugar sounded good to him just then.

“Hey Robin,” Artemis greeted, she was happy to see her fellow super power lacking team mate again. Lose black tee shirt slightly rumbled, pale jeans, and normal shades in place. Shades meant not working, new girl must have been the only exciting thing to happen while she was gone.

“Artemis,” Robin greeted back with a slight bow of his head, “Is there coffee?”

“Can be good buddy,” Wally assured his tried looking friend before rushing around, the kid looked like he needed it.

“Rough day?” Artemis asked eying the youngest member of their team, she was use to him being as energetic, but rarely as annoying, as Wally.

“Yesterday,” Robin answered folding his arms on the cool counter, “Hey Star.”

“Robin,” Starfire responded softly, frowning slightly but saying nothing more. This was not her Robin, these were not her friends, she felt very much the outsider just then.

“So, are we adopting every alien who beats up the team?” Artemis asked with her normal touch of sarcasm. While not as well trained in reading people as Robin she had noted the alien’s expression and tone, she was not sure she liked it.

“Hey!” Wally protested stopping beside Robin, right hand on his shoulder, “Star didn’t lay a hand on me or Robin here. Drink this you’ll feel better.”

“Thanks Wally,” Robin smiled as he took the offered mug in both hands, breathing in the familiar scent of hot coffee before shipping it.

Wally smiled at the grateful former sidekick before holding out a mug to Artemis, “Artemis?”

“Thanks,” Artemis said taking the mug as she leaned against the counter facing the Team, just having coffee seemed to have perked Robin up, even if it was just a little.

“You like coffee?” Wally asked Starfire curious, he had made plenty knowing his friends. Kaldur did not drink much coffee, neither did he since it wore off too quickly to be of much help by the mug full.

“Umm…,” Starfire trialed off, finger tapping her chin as she looked up, trying to remember if she had ever really tried it. She knew Robin enjoyed it, as this one seemed to, as did Raven.

Robin smiled at the adorable expression, holding out his mug to the alien, “Here.” Starfire accepted the mug, sniffing the steaming liquid before shipping it, coughing she frowned at the mug. Robin chuckled taking his mug back, she looked like a little kid who had just eaten something they clearly did not like, “Well that’s a no.”

“Do you have any mustard?” Starfire inquired when a though hit her, not surprised by the confused looks her question received. She was use to humans looking at her that way, her friends were never cruel about it at least.

“To put in your coffee? Freaky, I like it,” Wally grinned as he moved to fetch the alien her mustard and mug.

“Seriously, _eww_ ,” Artemis cringed before shaking her head, sipping her coffee she decided there were weirder things aliens could crave.

“Whoa girly,” Wally teased, he had never heard her sound so normal teenage girl before.

“Shut up, I _am_ a girl!” Artemis snapped annoyed, sighing she glanced at Robin who had stopped sipping his coffee, but not entirely lowered his mug.

“Could of fooled me,” Wally teased with an impish grin, her uniform did not leave that fact out.

“I hate skirts alright? _God_ ,” Artemis muttered, M’gann wore one, Zatanna did not when working, so she was not the only one.

Starfire took the mug and mustard from Wally ignoring the bantering pair. From Robin and Kaldur’s lack of concern this was as normal as Beast Boy and Cyborg going at it. Tasting the coffee she frowned, adding a bit more she tasted it again. Content she set the mustard bottle down and grinned at Artemis, “Much better.”

“ _Aliens_ ,” Artemis sighed, she really was not so bad, other then paying a bit too much attention to the thirteen year old in the room.

“Just ignore her babe,” Wally suggested, arm loosely around Starfire’s shoulder’s, she did not seem to mind casual touching.

“I am an alien,” Starfire reminded the human confused, if she called one of them human would that be insulting to them? The last thing she wanted to do was insult any of them, they had all been so kind since her release.

“He means her tone,” Kaldur explained speaking up, all and all it was shaping up to be a rather normal day.

“Oh,” Starfire had not minded much, she assumed the blonde was slightly annoyed she had missed a mission and Robin had been hurt. She had not taken offense to her tone, not everyone was as welcoming of strangers as she had become.

“Don’t worry she’s mouthy to everyone,” Wally assured his fellow green eyed red head with a smirk.

“I am not!” Artemis protested, she hardly ever snapped at Robin or Kaldur, or Conner for that matter.

“It’s just early,” Robin assured Starfire, smile reassuring, he had bonded with Artemis during the Reds’ attack, Wally sometimes picked on her a little too much.

“Why can’t you be that smart?” Artemis cooed, Robin was awake now, and he was on her side, poor Wally.

“I wasn’t trained by Batman,” Wally reminded her in his defense, Batman was well respected because he seemed to know everything, Robin was still learning to do that.

“Pity,” Artemis dismissed, returning to her half empty mug smirking, at least Robin had self control.

“Hey!” Wally cried, pouting at the blonde not sure how much she was just teasing him.

“I still love you Wally,” Robin comforted, Wally was so expressive and his hurt looks, even in teasing, could hurt.

“My hero!” Wally cheered, wrapping his arms around slender but tone shoulders, he knew Robin would come to his defense.

“Not if you make me spill my coffee,” Robin growl with mock annoyance, grin on his face.

“Oh, here you all are,” M’gann entered from the living room, noting everyone but she and Conner were already there. Everyone but Kaldur and Starfire were dressed normally, so she assumed she had not missed anything vital.

“Hey beautiful!” Wally greeted waving, M’gann was normally a happy alien so she was fun to be around.

M’gann smiled at Wally, use to his exited greetings, turning to Starfire she fidgeted a little, “Hello.”

Starfire noted her fellow alien’s awkwardness and smiled warmly at her, “Hello M’gann, you seem well.”

“A little sore but all right,” M’gann responded, glancing at the torn purple the alien was still wearing. “How are you holding up?”

“I am well, thank you,” Starfire answered bowing her head politely, she was a princess after all, she knew how to be diplomatic. “I am sorry for any inconvenience I have caused you.”

“Oh, no, it was our bad, really,” M’gann assured Starfire, hands up, she was being really great about everything.

“What?” Superboy asked as he walked up behind M’gann, noting everyone was in the kitchen.

“Morning Supes, want some coffee?” Wally asked, he rather like waiting on his friends from time to time.

“No,” Superboy answered in his normal one word way, frowning at the other inhumanly colored redhead he nodded at her, “Shouldn’t we give her something not torn to wear if she’ll be staying?”

“Hello Megan,” M’gann said lightly smacking her forehead with her palm. “We totally ruined your outfit, it’s such a pretty purple too!” Biting her lip she noted the tear was not that bad really, and none of the males seemed to notice.

Starfire looked down, other then the tear she only had a few nicks, nothing to really worry about. “Please do not feel bad M’gann, you were protecting Robin, I completely understand.”

“It’s just clothes, what’s the big deal?” Superboy could understand if her shirt had been ripped open or off, as his often were, but she was not showing much. He had seen plenty of women walking around with less on and no one minding really.

“It’s a girl thing dude, just smile and nod. It is a fetching shade on you though. I guess we could get her some normal clothes.” Wally frowned, it was rude to make their guest walk around in torn clothing, even if she still looked good in them.

“Well, if we are going to keep her around we kindda should, though she can’t walk around looking like that.” Artemis commented frowning, M’gann could look human and Kryptoians were human colored, lucky them.

Robin frowned, even though they were going to try their best to get her home a few new outfits were not a bad idea. “M’gann why don’t you and Artemis see to that, she can’t really leave after all.”

“I guess I can make sure she gets some non-girly gear, Conner why don’t you tag along?” Artemis asked setting down her mug on the counter, empty it was no longer useful.

“Me? Why?” Superboy asked confused, he could use some new shirts since they had been so busy this month, but that took like five minutes.

Artemis smirked as she stopped before him, “It’s a human thing, when girls go shopping they bring a big strong man along to carry their bags. If you two are going to pass as human you need to learn this kind of thing.”

“She has a point, and malls are a wonderful place to study human interactions,” Wally chimed in as he refilled Robin’s mug.

M’gann frowned, fingers curled around her chin, it made sense, and she had seen it on TV before. Conner was her boyfriend, short of, and he could throw a car so a few bags would be nothing. “It would helps us fit in better. Robin promise you’ll take it easy all right?”

Robin grinned at the worried Martian, she really was a softie, “I’ll be lazy promise, Wally and Star will see to it.”

“Totally,” Wally agreed hugging Robin, “I’ll take good care of our little birdie.”

Starfire tilted her head as they talked about group human shopping customs, a topic she new little about. It seemed decided this team’s two aliens and the human dubbed Artemis would go, though she did not remember Superboy saying he would go. When Wally pulled Robin to him she frown slightly, momentarily jealous, before remembering that was not her Robin. She should not get jealous of friendship, she never minded any of the others so close to her Robin, why was this one different? Sighing she sided with he was not her Robin, and he was also younger. She knew a little about humans but fifteen was considered too young to do most things, though it seamed both teams were made of mostly fifteen to eighteen year old's. This Robin was just a child, barely a teenager, it made sense she was protective of him, the others seemed to feel the same way. “I would enjoy learning more about this world.”

“Settled then, Kal can even baby sit us,” Wally teased since Kaldur looked less human then their clone friend, the gills did stand out to normal people.

“I would also like to learn more about Starfire’s world. You three should go, we will call if anything comes up.” Kaldur glanced at Robin, the youth was sipping his coffee grinning at Wally, normalcy.

“Later then, come on it’s high time you learned why we humans love our motorcycles. Conner has a bueat.” Artemis grinned pushing the two aliens out of the kitchen ignoring Conner’s muttering, and M’gann waving over her shoulder.

“I do not understand why M’gann feels so guilty over my clothing, on Tamaran one does not apologize for a good fight. If anything she should apologize for making me drop Robin, luckily he was not further injured by our fighting.” Starfire sighed, arms folding before her, she had no doubt the aliens would have been heartbroken if they had hurt their friend.

“Starfire I’m fine, really. It’s sweet of you to worry but I’m not as fragile as I look.” Robin smiled reassuringly at the alien, he might not know her very well, but she was really very sweet.

Starfire blinked when she swore she heard the same softness she knew so well in this Robin’s voice, his smile so familiar. Just staring at him for a moment she could not help but smile, she never could resist his smile. “We have faced off before, your strength is most impressive for a powerless human.”

Robin blinked at the odd look, relaxing when she smiled, absolutely adorable. When she mentioned facing off against him he tilted his head, rubbing the back of it with a laugh. “Yeah, well, when you have no superpowers you have to train to take down those that do. Batman has had to do that since he put on the cowl, I’m still learning.”

“Pasha, this guy is our little ninja hacker, and we wouldn’t trade him for any super powered bad ass!” Wally praised ruffling Robin’s soft hair, laughing when Robin batted at him like a cat.

Kaldur shook his head with a smile, antics aside he was in complete agreement. “It would be nice if we could all take a beating as well as Superboy.”

“Can’t doge everything, even at my speed, speaking of snack time!” Wally cried pulling Robin with him into the living room, ignoring his cry of protest. Sitting him down he fetched his mug and held it out, “Lazy remember?”

“I’m sure they would not mind me walking this far,” Robin reminded Wally as he took his mug. Shaking his head he sighed, sometimes his friends worried a little too much about him, “Thanks for caring.”

Wally was relieved when Robin spoke again after chiding him, half smirking he snatched a cupcake with a lovely shade of blue icing. He had always loved blue, even if it was tided to sadness. Holding it out to Robin he smiled, “We all need babied a little now and then.”

Robin looked up at Wally, he was looking at the blue icing, but he was not sure what he was seeing. When it was held out to him he reached for it automatically, pausing when Wally responded. Blinking he smiled, a little spoiling would not hurt anyone, “I guess I can stand a little babying.”

Starfire blinked when Robin and Wally were gone, wondering if Wally did this short of thing often. Walking into the living room she listened to them talk, her Robin seemed to enjoy spoiling more then being spoiled as well. Sitting down in the green chair closest to where Robin was sitting she took a light green cupcake. Smiling at the shade of blue Robin was holding she bit into the sweet looking sweet and giggled, “Mint frosting!”

Robin turned his attention at the giggle, there was no mistaking a happy Starfire with anything else, “Like mint too?”

“Yes, but it brings back memories as well, good ones of my friends,” Starfire was feeling less alone now that she was bonding with these, hopefully, new friends. _‘I suggest a large pizza with pickles, bananas, and mint frosting.’_ ‘ _Uh Starfire, not everything on the menu is a pizza topping._ ’

Wally sat down beside Robin, a few plates, forks, and napkins now sitting on a clear patch of the table. “Don’t worry Star Cutie, we’ll get you back home, but until then we’ll be your friends.”

Kaldur smiled sitting in the remaining green chair, taking a chocolate brownie, “You are among friends.”

Starfire smiled touched, she had not felt so welcomed since joining the Titans, turning to Robin she was even more comforted by his smile. “I thank you all, I can only hope when, or if, my self here meets you all she will feel as welcomed.”

“I’m sure she will, the League is not in the habit of making good guys feel unwelcome.” Robin was not sure where their Starfire was but hoped she was all right, if this one was any indication she would fit in well.

Wally swallowed, multicolored frosting smeared on his lips, “Even normal Joe's get a warm welcome, well maybe not from Batman.”

“Batman doesn’t do warm welcomes, never really did I guess,” Robin shrugged, Bruce had cut himself off from everyone but Alfred rather young, Uncle Clark was one of the few friends he really had outside of the family.

“Guy’s gotta fail at something, social niceties are more Superman’s thing,” Wally commented, watching Robin finally take a bite of the pretty blue he had been holding absently.

“Not everyone can excel at everything,” Kaldur reminded the others, not upset with being one of the polite ones. Robin was not rude but in uniform he became more focused, only occasionally coming off as rude. One could hardly fault him for a rude moment now and then when he was trained by Batman.

Starfire though about that as she nibbled on sweet mint and dark chocolate, humans made such tasty things. Deciding that would take a lot of fun out of life she nodded, “Flaws are more interesting.”

“Then Wally must be fascinating to you?” Robin teased watching Wally, they often snipped at each other, it was rarely meant to harm.

“Oh yes, very much so! I enjoy learning about all of my friends!” Starfire had been fascinated by humans since meting Robin, not that she had planed on falling in love when she sent him flying.

Wally grinned, Robin shook his head, Kaldur sighed, “Too cute. Are all you guys so excitable or just you?”

“We are a passionate people Wally, we always have been such. I have learned many humans are as well.” Starfire had some friends that were emotional like Beast Boy and Cyborg, and those that were not like Raven and Robin. This Robin was calm but more expressive then her Robin when they had first met, she rather liked it.

Kaldur nodded, while human Atlantians and Surface Dwellers were not the same, these however were his friends, human or otherwise. “I too have found Surface Dwellers to be different, however, these are my friends.”

“Surface…you are from Atlantis then?” Starfire asked remembering Aqualad was very pale with black eyes, also not normal human looking.

Kaldur blinked before nodding, he should have expected Robin’s girlfriend to know about the different races that made up the League. “Yes I am, do you know many?”

Starfire shook her head, “Only one, he is rather nice once he is sure you mean the sea no harm.” She saw no reason for humans to damage their home, but humans did some strange things really.

“Most of them stay underwater, just like most of us stay on land, to each his own really.” Wally shrugged, aquariums were nice but he would not want to live in one, “Fun at beach parties though, we have our own little beach.”

“Actually it is kindda nice, some of us can’t be themselves at a public one, plus Wolf would stand out.” Robin liked the view himself, it reminded him what was worth fighting for.

“Wolf?” Starfire asked, she had not met anyone named Wolf before, perhaps he could become one like Beast Boy.

“Wolf is Supes pet wolf, picked him up on a mission. The guy is nice enough as long as Supes likes ya.” Wally had bonded a little, Robin was better with animals then he was.

“Where is this Wolf now?” Starfire knew wolves were not allowed in malls, they were not dogs despite similar ancestry.

“I think he’s playing with Cap, the guy loves spoiling the pooch, he’s a big kid at heart.” Wally was pretty sure that was where he had gone, Batman and Black Canary were here, Canary was going out for a few days so Marvel was back.

“Cap?” Starfire asked frowning, she had nothing to go with that name other then the word captain.

“Captain Marvel is a league member who likes to hang when he can, since we are young the League likes to have a few members here to train us when not needed.” Robin had no doubt they would get along, Cap seemed to like everyone who was not a Super Villain. “Where did all this come from anyway Wally?”

“Zatanna helped M’gann, she felt bad we were all worn out and she missed the fun. She had to run, some mystic thingy I so don’t understand.” Wally shrugged, instant bake was an awesome trick at any rate.

“Zatanna is an honorary member then?” Starfire had never heard of her either, she had some note comparing to do when she got home.

“Yeah, her dad is in the League, and is just a tad bit protective of her. The guy even freaked at Robin being nice to her, as if right?” Wally had to admit the pair got along really well, and she was fun to hang out with.

Starfire frowned, was she also thirteen? Surly if she was the same age as the others a father who worried about boys would not worry about Robin. “When I took my friends to my world Robin was…chided for placing a hand on my shoulder. I had forgotten to warn my friend about touching me.”

“Why no touchy? Is it a guy and girl thing, or not at all?” Wally frowned, he did that to Robin all the time, Robin not so much. He was pretty sure Batman did not encourage psychical signs of affection besides saving someone from harm.

Starfire looked down embarrassed, “I am a princess, touching me in general is not allowed. I fear since our war with the Gorrdains we have become a bit defensive towards outsiders.”

“You’re a real princess huh? I guess I should stop calling you Star Cutie then?” Wally glanced at Robin, on her world his best friend was dating an alien princess, dude.

“No, please? I do not wish to be treated any differently. I am Crown Princess Koriand’r of Tameran, but on earth I am simply Starfire.” Starfire smiled, hoping it would be taken well, humans could be unpredictable. Kaldur looked thoughtful, Wally a little timid, Robin just tilted his head at her.

“Did you tell the Titans when you first got to earth?” Robin asked curious, he understood the desire to hide who you were and be someone else, he did it every day.

“No, after I was freed from their slave ship, and joined you all I did not want to risk it. We all kept secrets at first, so do all of you, do you not?” She noted the shades, no one acted like they were new, at least Robin hid something from the others.

“Nothing uber important really, I mean we are friends, and that is all I really need to know.” Wally wanted to be trusted but knew that kind of trust took time, at least Robin wanted to tell him, he knew that.

“Wally does have a point, we have shared the battlefield many times, and I am honored to count you each as a brother or sister.” Bowing his head he smiled, Kaldur treasured his friends more then anything.

“M’gann would love all of this,” Robin smiled as he close his eyes, it felt good to be around people who cared. Bruce and Alfred were family, but he had grown up with a large extended family and had missed having that. Bruce had not had that until the League came about.

“Supes would mutter until she got him to eat something, don’t get me wrong we love the guy, really, but he’s still adjusting to dealing with people.” Wally was sure Conner would continue learning to fit in, he was not all alone anymore.

“My friends have been ever so patient with me, most humans have been curious rather then fearful of me.” Starfire knew her power did scare some but she was a hero, she did not mean to scare anyone. Glancing at Robin she knew when he became Batman someday he would inspire fear just by existing. After meeting this world’s Batman she was starting to understand how a man with no powers could scare criminals in ways Superman never could.

“Aliens aren’t just for Sci- Fi anymore so most of us are cool enough with them. I’m sure glaring with your eyes all aglow you are pretty scary, but I think you’re adorable.” Wally grinned at the alien, having people be afraid of you on sight had to suck for such a gentle person.

Robin shook his head, Wally did enjoy giving compliments, “You can ask M’gann and Conner when they get back. Do all Tamerians look like you?”

“They all share my coloring except for my elder sister, her hair is black and her eyes violet, she is Blackfire.” Starfire wondered if her sister was the way she was because she was born different, or if she was made to feel different?

Wally frowned picturing that, it would make her a bit more intimidating looking, “I prefer the red.”

“Thank you, yours is very pleasant shade as well. Tell me what is this place?” Starfire knew she was underground, and near a beach from earlier in the conversation. Her home on Earth was near the shore as well so she took some comfort in that fact, even if she was not sure how close to home she was.

“The Cave, as we call it, is an old Justice League HQ. The baddies know about it so it became a tourist trap, and now our secret base. We know that they know, but they don’t know that we are here.” Wally had grown rather attached to the old place himself, good times had been had here.

Starfire blinked, human logic was often odd but understandable after a moment, “Our base is out in the open, away from people. Do you not worry about the enemy finding this place?”

“Nah, Bats has that kind of thing covered, the guy does not miss much.” Wally knew Batman watched this place like a hawk because of Robin mostly, he was Daddy Bats after all.

“The League has plans in place for such a discovery, they do what they can to protect us while allowing us to do what we have trained to do.” Kaldur knew some of the Team were more worried about then others, not all of them could take the damage he or Conner could.

Robin nodded absently, turning his attention to Wally when he held out one of the mint frosted cupcakes Starfire had been enjoying. Grinning at his friend he took it, Wally did get him like none of the others did. “He was not happy with us, but we did kindda drop a building on our heads so…” He shrugged as he let the though go, Batman had good reasons to not be happy with them. “It all worked out.”

Wally chuckled, the kid was learning casual was your friend slowly but surely pretty well, “The kid does have a point.”

Starfire frown, tilting her head, “Why did you do such a thing? Surly it was a mistake of some kind?”

“Nope,” Wally answered still grinning a little, “Boy Wonder here hacked the comp and we went after Cadmus, found Supes jr, and had to drop a building on the crazy doc’s head after he took some bad stuff and went Mr. Hyde on us.”

Robin noted the blink, she likely got most of what Wally had just said, she did speak American pretty well. “The doctor in charge of Superboy did not like the fact we let him go, or wanted to free him. He took a serum and became a mindless monster, we took him down with the building. Luckily Superboy and Aqualad can take that, and shield Wally and myself from debris.”

“Still hurt though, but totally worth it. After telling off the League, some more politely then others, we formed the Team and here we are.” Wally was not unhappy with the overall outcome, the more the merrier.

Starfire considered the backstories of her friends and compared them to the one she had just heard. She could have been Superboy in that story, she too had attacked Robin and was now counted as a close friend. “You are much more forgiving then Batman.”

Robin blinked, did everyone really think Bruce was some sort of monster? He was cold and hard as Batman but he was fair, he did not go around hurting good people, and he tried not to scare them either. “I’m not really, he’s just…he’s not so good with gentler emotions.”

“You have told me this on many occasions, he is cold, distant, stubborn, obsessive, what you fear you would have become if we had not been there.” Starfire watched Robin’s face, clearly it was a shared fear. Looking down she fidgeted slightly, “You can be focused, but it is only because you care so very much about people.”

Wally glanced at Robin, he knew a bit about Robin’s fear of becoming detached, he was not entirely sure why. Robin was not Batman, he was full of life, personality, hope, maybe in time, all alone, he could lose that but he was not alone. “Sounds like they had a falling out.”

Starfire nodded, Wally was this Robin’s best friend, the one who comforted him as she had tried to do. “It was why he was in Jump City, I have yet to meet my the Batman, but yours seems rather…similar.”

Robin frowned, they fought now and then but even though he was here, most of the time, and no longer wanted to become the Batman they were still close. “Did he tell you why he left?”

“He treated you like a child, tried to protect you from everything, would not except you had grown up and could fight on your own.” Starfire knew parents could be like that, and Robin put himself in danger constantly. “Is that not why you all are here?”

Wally bit his lip looking to his fellow friends and team mates, Kaldur looked thoughtful, Robin looked at his folded hands. “Well yes and no, I mean yes we want to prove we are not just kids anymore. The League works with us, we are not rebelling against them like Red Arrow.”

“Speedy,” Robin supplied since she might know that name, “Red Arrow was not pleased with the League’s lack of trust so he quit being Speedy, and fighting alongside Green Arrow. We went to Cadmus after I hacked the system because we kindda agreed with him, just not enough to walk out as well. We are still kids really, and the League does try to protect us, but it is what the League does, it protects.”

“We fight so that others do not have to.” Kaldur agreed with a nod, clearly this talk of Robin following in Speedy’s footsteps had bothered him. “In time we will be given the choice to join the League, but for now we work in the shadows, doing what they cannot.”

“They handle the heavy lifting jobs, we get the covert James Bond gigs, all in all a good deal. I guess if you end up stuck here you’ll get that choice too huh?” Wally frowned rubbing his chin, she would stand out but she did not seem to mind that.

Starfire sighed softly, “I am thankful, but I do not belong here. If I am stuck here I will join your fight, I have fought besides some of you before, and will be honored to continue.”

“Well said Starfire, do not worry, we will do all that we can to see you safely home. While you are here please try and enjoy yourself, I am sure your friends would want that.” Kaldur smiled gently as he stood, inclining his head slightly at the alien princess. “I promised my King I would brief him today, so I leave Robin in your care Princess.”

Starfire smiled at the polite young man, he was very charming and princely, bowing her head she decided she liked both Aqualads she knew. “I will see he and Wally behave themselves Aqualad.”

“Kal is a great big bro,” Wally teased smiling, Kaldur had a more subtle sense of humor then he or Robin, but he was always looking out for them like a brother should.

Robin glanced at Starfire, he understood missing something that was gone, though her home was still there as she had left it. “He is right Star, we have the best minds in the fields of science and magic working on this, we _will_ get you home.”

Starfire smiled touched, Robin always was so sure things would work out, odd for someone who had lost so much so young. “I have faith, but if I am to remain I will do what I can for this world. I could not ask to be in better company on this world.”

“That is one of the nicest things anyone has ever said to me, you’re going to make me cry at this rate.” Wally wiped his eyes but he was smiling, she was so sincere it was hard not to be touched. “Rob you think we could take her outside? I mean M’gann was out there all green, and it is nice out today.”

Robin closed his eyes hoping Starfire would at least be able to say goodbye if she was stuck here, it would be like losing one of the Team. Turning his attention to Wally he tilted his head, “Some fresh air would be nice, Starfire you all right with that?”

“I would love to see more of your home, it sounds very pleasant.” Starfire stood, sea air was what she was use to now, familiar was bittersweet but welcomed. “Is not the Beach for relaxing on?”

“That and beach volley ball, teach you later when the others get back.” Wally promised standing, “I’ll meet you both outside.”

Starfire watched the redhead blur away and shook her head, a sugar rush was a sugar rush. “I did not mean to upset you Robin, what happen between my Robin and the Batman need not happen to you and your father.”

“He does scare me sometimes, without Wally and the others I could become him, maybe even worst then.” Robin sighed softly, “Am I like him?”

“Oh very much yes, he has relaxed a great deal since we first met, he did not have a Wally before.” Starfire liked Robin relaxed, focused he was so cold and pushed her away, she did not like being pushed away.

Robin smiled a little at that, “We’ve been friends for a while now, he does his best to keep me from taking myself too seriously.”

“He is very wise, come before he worries about us.” Starfire held out her hand, use to flying with Robin, in and out of battle. “Care to fly?”

“Fly?” Robin asked, staring at the slender hand held out to him as if it was the most natural thing in the world. Since they were dating on her world it likely was, would it be wrong to let her carry him here just once? Uncle Clark had a few times, it had been fun, and clearly Superman enjoyed using his gifts to amuse children rather then always saving them. Placing his hand in hers he gave her a little smile, “You’re going to make Wally jealous.”

Starfire smiled when Robin placed his hand in hers, half teasing remark so normal, “I wish to baby you just a little as well.”

Robin chuckled, it was nice feeling loved, and Starfire happy just made him want to smile, she was just one of those people. “Just a little.”

Starfire nodded before sweeping Robin into her arms, even if she had no super strength he would be no bother to carry around. “Agreed then.” Hovering off the ground she allowed him to loosely wrap his arms around her neck before flying off, it felt good to fly again.

**2To Know You Is To Love You2**

“I forgot how creepy this place can be quiet.” Artemis mussed as she entered the living room, snatching a pink frosted cupcake she hoped was strawberry.

“They are near, likely outside,” M’gann informed her friends as she surveyed the table, about half the sweets were gone. It pleased her that her friends had been enjoying them, she liked being around content minds.

“It is a nice day, you two go stash everything, I’ll hunt them down.” Artemis had a pretty good idea where they had gone, she had been trained to find people.

“Good luck,” M’gann called as she headed for the rooms, “I hope she is fitting in all right.”

“Why? She will be going home, getting attached is just stupid.” Conner got why she was trying to bond with Robin, he liked the kid as well, but she did not know the others really, or at all.

M’gann sighed, she loved Conner but his lack of empathy bothered her sometimes, “It is human, I know we are not human, but we are not that different where it matters.”

“You don’t like her bonding with Robin, but everyone else is alright?” Conner was confused, perhaps this was another ‘girl thing’.

“Would you want me flirting with another Superboy? I know she means no harm, but I cannot help but worry.” M’gann entered a room, hugging herself lightly as Conner set the bags on the bed. Turning when he wrapped his arms loosely around her, smiling up at him, “Softie.”

“Robin will be fine M’gann, he is a smart kid. Come on, I’m sure the others will be happy to see you.” Letting her go he held out a hand, it was sweet when she worried, even if it was not over him.

M’gann took the offered hand with a smile, his touch was always so gentle, “Lead on then, I wish to see them as well.”

**2To Know You Is To Love You2**

Artemis folded her arms and sighed, Wally was pointing as he told Starfire about Happy Harbor, clearly enjoying himself. Robin was sitting near Starfire, pale jeans rolled up, feet in the water. Clearing her throat she chuckled when Wally jumped slightly, Robin just tilted his head back to glance at her. “The others are putting the bags in a guest room. Kaldur here?”

“Quick visit home, Robin has been lazy the whole time.” Wally grinned at Artemis, it was good to have her back after she was out sick.

“I guess I should change then? I will see you all soon, Artemis thank you for shopping for me.” Starfire bowed her head, arms folded before her. She would get to know Artemis once she was wearing some of her new clothes.

“No big,” Artemis assured the alien with a shrug, watching her go she walked up to and then crouched behind Robin. “Way to be normal.”

Robin grinned, Artemis had an interesting way of communicating sometimes, “Wally has taught me well.”

“So how was the Mall?” Wally asked crouching down as well, he was not interested in getting sand all over his jeans.

“Informative really, I think we should regroup with some real food and figure out what to do.” Artemis was happy to see her friends just hanging out like normal teens their age.

“I vote yes. I wonder if her uncle can cook?” Wally tapped his chin in thought, turning his attention when Robin got to his feet, brushing the sand from his jeans.

“So Conner behaved?” Robin asked, half smirking, knowing Conner still had problems in public.

“Just like any other boyfriend dragged along while his girlfriend and her best friend shops, he does not get the appeal of the mall.” Artemis bantered back, most straight males did not, Conner was just a normal guy in that respect.

“Tell us all about your mall run with aliens while we walk, don’t leave out anything good now.” Wally teased slipping between the powerless pair, an arm around each of their shoulders.

“Auntie Anne’s lines are now officially hated,” Artemis began, use to Wally and his touching, he was perfectly harmless so she did not mind. Outside of sparing, or a moment of clumsiness, none of the males around manhandled her. Though when Wally was very excited he came close, she forgave him because she knew he did not mean anything by it.

**2To Know You Is To Love You2**

Starfire hummed softly as she fished brushing out her now dried hair, uniform folded and placed into the smallest of the bags she had found waiting for her. M’gann was cooking, the boys were doing whatever they normally did, Artemis she had no clue about. Looking down at the pale lavender sweeter she had chosen, it was so soft and light it reminded her of cotton candy, she frowned. Sighing when her thoughts drifted back to her Robin, she jumped slightly at a soft rap on the door. “It is open.”

“Bad time?” Robin asked as he peaked around the door, Starfire looked lost in thought just then.

“Robin…please enter.” Starfire smiled a little, happy to see this Robin even if he was not her own. “Is there food?”

“M’gann will call, how are you holding up?” Robin asked as he sat down on the corner of her temporary bed, hands folding between his knees.

Starfire turn, her Robin often relaxed when it was just the two of them, especially when the team was still new. “I miss my friends. You all have been very kind, but I miss my Robin.” Biting her lip she loosely hugged herself and looked down, “Forgive me? I do not mean anything, but while you are so like him, you are also a stranger to me.”

“It’s all right Starfire, really, I may not be the Robin you know but I can still be your friend…if you want.” Robin could understand what she was going through really, feeling like you did not belong was not something humans enjoyed either.

Starfire smiled, eyes misty, hoping all Robins were so like her own, it would make those universes just a little less cold. “I would enjoy that very much. I fear some of your friends are weary of such friendship.”

Robin shook his head, wondering if the Titians were as protective of each other, or if it was mostly Starfire. “I am the youngest, and they are just worried one of us will get hurt.”

“I will miss you when I return home but I would not call that a hurt…do they fear I will forget you are not my Robin?” Starfire could understand such a fear, she had shown a clear preference for his company, and she believed he was enjoying hers as well.

“A little,” Robin answered softly, sure her friends would worry about him the same way, he was also thirteen but he was not going to go there. “I don’t mind if you do forget now and then, I’m sure he won’t either.”

“He would assure me I was only being nice, as I am with Wally.” Starfire flew up to him, landing before him she frowned at the shades, “Must you wear those always?”

“When out of uniform yeah, not just my life on the line and all.” Robin reached up and pulled them away, folding them in his hands. Looking up he smiled reassuringly at her, “You already know me, so it really doesn’t matter does it?”

“No, it does not,” Starfire agreed as she reached out and touched his cheek with a smile, “Thank you.”

“It’s easy,” Robin assured her grinning, it was nice just being himself with another person, a person who knew all his dark little secretes. Turning his head he called back to M’gann before turning his attention back to Starfire. “Hungary?”

“She did not call to me…is it because I am not one of you?” Starfire asked tilting her head, expression somewhat anxious, she had noticed Robin tilt his head as if listening to a verbal shout. She knew the Team spoke like that often when in the field, and was sure they had learned to control such gestures.

“M’gann is careful about who she links with, she was not aware we humans are a bit weary of telepathy. If you assure her you do not mind she will talk to you in your head as well.” Robin replaced his shades as he stood, his normal was very Twilight Zone.

Starfire nodded relaxing, Raven was careful with the use of her less offensive abilities as well, “Then I will so assure her. Do I look all right?”

“You look beautiful, ignore Wally,” Robin answered as he opened the door for her, she had not seemed to mind Wally yet.

Starfire beamed at the complement as she walked out, “I do not mind Wally, he means nothing by his comments. It smells wonderful.”

Robin chuckled shaking his head, M’gann did not mind Wally until Conner started to, “M’gann does love to cook.”

“I believe she likes to see you all smile, I know I do.” Starfire grinned at Robin, she adored his smile, especially when he smiled just for her.

“Insightful,” Robin praised as he walked beside her, she was a happy person, but there was much more to her then just a happy smile.

“I have learned much from you,” Starfire took Robin’s hand, squeezing it gently before releasing him, rounding a corner she entered the main room and smiled. Getting to know these people would help her when she met them all on her world. Turning when Robin stopped beside her she smiled, her Robin would be busy when she got home.

**2To Know You Is To Love You2**

Sorry if this makes anyone want cupcakes, I know I did…and do again now. I am pretty happy with the rest of the Team, J’onn I based on what I got from a few clips of him with Batman from the Justice League. Hopefully everyone enjoyed this chapter, Starfire was happier this time around so yeah! Remember to post any ideas or suggestions for this fic or others in your review. Kay, see ya.


	3. You're Everywhere I Go

I have enjoyed writing Starfire, she talks just a bit odd even for someone living in America. I have toned down her say whatness since she has been on Earth for a few years by this point, but kept her strange grammar. I have taken a bit from comic scans I have seen, in which she talks very normal when calm, for a bit more depth. I enjoy Teen Titians but character development was not always the most important thing to the writers.

Starfire/Robin fans should enjoy the awness in this chapter, I promise to do some cuteness with Star and her Robin before it is all over. They were adorable on the show, wish they had shown more depth in the show and not just the comic.

**WarNinGs** : Somewhat OOC, Slightly AU, Crossover with Teen Titian’s Starfire, Not a StarfireXRobin fic.

**Disclaimer** : I own neither Teen Titians or Young Justice, if I did I would be much richer, and Young Justice would go on to at least a season 3.This was typed up for my own amusement, and shared in the hopes it would amuse others.

**Aishi Say**

“ _To love you is to be part of you I've paid for you with tears And swallowed all my pride…”_

More from Madonna’s ‘Beautiful Stranger’, just going with it at this point.

**3To Know You Is To Love You3**

Starfire paused in the doorway as Artemis sat down in the chair she had been sitting in earlier. Kaldur took his former seat, M’gann and Conner the second couch, Wally and Robin the other, all quite normal seeming. Robin looked up and patted the couch beside him, Wally turned before waving her over. Nodding she entered the room and sat down beside Robin as invited, still feeling slightly out of place. “Relax Star Cutie only Wolf bites.” Wolf raised his head before walking up to the strange new girl, sniffing her hand he grinned when she scratched his ears. “And he likes you.”

“Why wouldn’t he?” Superboy asked frowning in thought, the alien was not a threatening individual, she was as friendly as M’gann really.

M’gann smiled hugging Conner’s arm, “He can be a little selective, just like his master.”

Artemis chuckled, Wolf did take a little getting use to, “So Starfire, care to tell us a bit about your team? I’m sure you did not tell the boys _everything_ while we were out?”

Starfire looked up from soft white fur at the question, she had told the boys some things. Turning to Robin she was encouraged by his nod, these were his friends, and she had no reason not to trust them. “We formed shortly after I broke free on Earth, luckily for me your culture does not believe in slavery, even if the slaves are aliens.”

“Slavery is _not_ cool, why should the fact you’re an alien matter? We’d kick their asses too,” Wally shook his head disgusted with the practice, you wanted slaves build robots with no personalities.

“I was created to be a living weapon, same difference really,” Superboy commented agreeing with Wally. He was only sitting there now with a name and a purpose because they let him out of his cage as well.

Starfire nodded, accepting this group would come to her aid as well, not that she had doubted it. “There are a few different groups, I belong to the Western one. Our leader is Robin, the others are Cyborg, Beast Boy who can become any animal he wishes, and Raven, a half demon sorceress who aided us in defeating her father.”

“So I’m not hanging with you guys huh? Glad that’s different,” Wally grinned before taking a bite of cake, cake was good, cake with friends even better.

“Who handles missions and training?” Kaldur was curious about the teams set up, their own Team trained to work in any combination, but she had said hers were separate teams all together.

“The Titians are trained by Robin, I assume much as he was trained by the Batman.” Starfire had to admit such training for a child was not quite right, human children were so fragile. She could not argue with results however, these children seemed well trained as well.

“Titians? Why name a team after a bunch of gods who got their asses kicked?” Artemis asked, frowning at the looks from everyone but Robin. Robin just smirked a little, imp.

“Says the Greek man hating archer chick,” Wally teased grinning, she was a perfect Amazon really.

Artemis crossed her arms, “This from a guy named after a prank _hopefully_ involving a trench coat?”

“Hey! I bet I’d look damn good in one,” Wally protested, running his fingers through his hair. “Got one I can borrow Rob?”

“Now, now don’t fight, you’re both pretty, and no,” Robin shook his head, snatching one of the mint frosted cupcakes Starfire had enjoyed so much earlier. “Bright colors normally cheer people up.”

“At a circus maybe, but in the real world sugar high and moody cancel each other out.” Wally comment unaware of how immanently Robin knew his way around a circus, otherwise he would not have said it.

Artemis noted the frown, not sure why, but knowing the look, “Just catching up Robin, sorry if we gave you a headache.”

“Did we?” Wally asked frowning at his best friend, he looked vaguely like he was in pain.

“No Wally, I guess I needed to be lazy more then I tough,” Robin leaned back against the couch closing his eyes. Taking a bite he smiled a little, he preferred dwelling on happier times, even if they were not that far in the past.

“And you chided me for carrying you, knew I was right.” Wally relaxed when Robin smiled absently, he seemed all right now.

“Start with the I told you so’s and I _will_ start chucking these at you, where did these all come from anyway?” Artemis asked knowing it would have taken M’gann like a day to make this much.

“Zatanna helped me make them, she felt bad about not being able to join us. She will be delighted you all are enjoying them.” M’gann answered cutting Conner some cake, she liked being useful.

“Mmmhm mmmm hmmh?” Captain Marvel swallowed, dropping a cupcake that Wolf chomped before it hit the floor. “Wow! You really are orange, neat!”

Starfire blinked at the large man in red, he sounded very excited but also very friendly. Taking to the air she flew up to him and smiled, she loved meeting new people. “You must be Cap? I am Starfire, nice to met you.”

“And you can fly too? _Cool_ ,” Captain Marvel grinned liking this girl already. “Yep, I’ll be hanging around the next few days. Did coming here hurt? Do you like Earth? Do you like magic?”

“No, very much so, yes my best friend is a sorceress form Azarath.” Starfire answered the quickly asked questions without even blinking.

“Awww, the kiddies are bonding,” Artemis cooed amused by the two happy people, it was nice Cap had a playmate.

“I’m with Artemis on this one, can’t wait till we get a Starfire of our very own!” Wally hugged a pillow grinning.

Kaldur and Robin shook their heads, “ _If_ she comes to Earth we will be sure to invite her, for now you will have to make due with our barrowed friend.”

“Nice, I rub off so well!” Wally was happy to hear Kaldur making jokes, he worried about his serious friends sometimes.

“God save us,” Artemis halfheartedly prayed looking up, Wally drove her insane sometimes, but she could not help but love the guy.

“Friends, you are lucky to have your mentors looking out for you, perhaps I should acquire one?” Starfire had never considered training under a senior hero before but it seemed logical, someone on Earth had to be willing to help her.

“I’m sure Wonder Woman would love to met you, she’s always saying the League needs more women, not sure if she meant human or not though.” Captain Marvel frowned, fingers curling near his chin, he really should ask.

“She is a little intimidating at first but she’s really nice, Batman introduced us.” Robin had met most of the League while normal kids were running around pretending to be them.

“Should not a one of the greatest heroes ever assembled be worthy of awe and admiration? I would be honored if any member wished to hone my skill.” Starfire had heard of Wonder Woman through Robin, she seemed a little hard on males but otherwise a mighty warrior. It seemed all Amazons disliked males to a point, she did not see why, males were no less responsible for crimes then females, even if their were fewer female villains running around.

“Oh she’ll like you, so will Hawk Woman, she’s really nice once you get to know her.” Captain Marvel was sure the two alien red heads would hit it off before latterly hitting each other, the Hawks liked to spar.

“Hate to rain on the bonding moment here _but_ we are trying to get Red home, this is not home.” Artemis was not surprised Captain Marvel had forgotten that, he was a great guy but a little spacey.

“No harm in what if planning right? They do exist in her world, and maybe her team could use a little adult supervision.” Wally grinned at the looks, “A little hasn’t killed us now has it?”

“Wally has a point,” Kaldur agreed, “We are still learning, surely her team could only benefit form such training and attention.”

Starfire frowned slightly, she was not sure how her Robin would react to even her suggesting he should work with the Batman again. She understood his reason for leaving was very personal, less professional. This Robin did not seem to have the same problems with his the Batman, perhaps it was because he was still so young? “It could not hurt.”

“Some of us need more…supervision then others,” Artemis chimed in glancing at Wally out of the corner of her eye.

Wally just grinned at the blonde, banter was an art form among them at times, “Lady has a point.”

“These guys are _way_ more fun then the League, I got to meet a tiger!” Captain Marvel said with a wide grin, he loved these guys.

Starfire blinked, Captain Marvel was not very formal for someone using a military rank in their name, she liked that about him. “That sounds most enjoyable.”

“I’ll stick with Wolf,” Superboy commented as he scratched white ears, cats weren’t known for loyalty after all.

M’gann smiled at the pair of strays, both were so calm and sweet around her. “He is our unofficial mascot sort of.”

“I vote yes, but no capes,” Wally did not get pet costumes really, though antlers were funny around Christmas.

Robin chuckled at Superboy’s grimace, he looked like a little kid, “Pretty sure capes won’t be a problem there Wally.”

“I don’t know, he might look adorable in one of yours Rob,” Wally teased since Robin was the only one who wore them. “Wolf the Canine Wonder, ahooooo!” Wolf raised his head, shook it, and lowered it with a huff, “Ah come on, I’m just a human, we can’t really howl.”

“I think you did very well Wally,” Starfire comforted knowing Wally was not really all that upset, Wolf did not look convinced. “I borrowed one of Robin’s capes before, I had no idea wearing a cape could be so much fun!”

Robin smiled at the energy, Starfire was one happy alien princess, “They can be. It was nice of me to let you barrow one, bet it looked great.”

Starfire smiled at the compliment, she was by no means vain or egotistical she just loved making him smile. “You were not home to ask, but you were not upset.”

“Wait, wait, wait you raided his closet?! Dude even _I_ haven’t tried that,” Wally was not sure what the alien had been thinking, but he wanted to try on one of Robin’s capes too.

“And you _won’t_ be trying it now,” Robin reminded his best friend, Bruce would not take kindly to Wally sneaking into his room for any reason. The fact Wally was fast enough to catch him without his shades was bad enough, the fact he really would not mind was what worried him.

“I promise no raiding without you in the room Rob, Scout’s honor,” Wally promised holding up his hand as he had always seen on TV.

Robin frowned at Wally for a moment, before shaking his head and smiled, “If you don’t Batman will be hiding in yours.”

“Epp!” Wally cried hugging his knees in exaggerated fear getting laughs, except from Captain Marvel who was stuffing his face again.

“I did not start it, but we all ended up dressing in his full attire, including belts. While we were eating pizza he came home, calmly joined us, and teased Raven for what she had said as he walked in. It seems your mask makes you feel cool.” Starfire like it really, but she liked seeing his eyes more.

Artemis choked on a laugh, she could not help it, “Oh that makes _so_ much sense.”

Kaldur shook his head, Robin was sticking out his tongue at the laughing pair, M’gann giggling behind her hand, Conner looking a little lost. “Shouldn’t that be the shades?”

Wally choked, blinking when Robin steadied him, “I love this man!”

Superboy rolled his eyes, he did not get what was so funny about dressing up like Robin only to be mocked by him for it, even if he had been nice about it. “I don’t get it.”

M’gann smiled, patting his large arm, he was so cute sometimes, “We still love you.”

“He seems to be quite loveable,” Starfire agreed, she understood his physical appeal, it was rather clear. He seemed sweet as well, he might hide it, or just not know how to show it, but she knew it was there.

Superboy blinked at the alien, titling his head for a moment before smiling a little, “Thanks.”

“Ah the sounds of bonding. Hey Star Cutie you guys just hang around as well?” Wally was curious about this other Robin, the one who sounded a lot like Roy really.

“Oh yes, our city is not always in peril, that would be…most inconvenient.” Starfire enjoyed spending time with her friends, just doing what normal people on Earth did.

“I hear ya there, Gotham is as close to that as we need,” Wally knew Robin was so good because he worked like every night at his craft. It was one of the reasons he had worked so hard to keep him from becoming as serious as Batman, he was still just a kid.

Starfire glanced at Robin but he was just shrugging a little, he did not mind being reminded of home. She knew a little of her Gotham, she wanted to know everything about Robin, even what was most painful. “Sadly that is true on my world as well.”

“Well our worlds are a lot alike right? Don’t worry Rob I’m sure you’re not a teenage hero on some Earth.” Artemis grinned as she teased her friend, she was still not sure what had driven him to become a hero so very young. She had been trained young as well, assassin parents were like that, but he was only thirteen after all.

Robin leaned back against the couch, expression thoughtful, he was not sure how he felt about that. “Might be nice.” Would he have ever helped save people if his parents had lived? He had no answer, he wanted to believe so, to believe those without powers did not need tragedy to make them heroes

Wally frowned at Robin, no one else seemed to think anything of the rather noncommittal response. He knew Robin, he was thinking about something dark, something he could not share even with him. “You lazy would be adorable, totally have earned it.”

Starfire smiled hands together, “Oh yes it is, though very rare, he tries to do too much.” She loved his sense of commitment, but was thankful he had finally decided he could have a life as well as save the world, one crime stopped at a time.

“Girl we need to swap stories later kay?” Wally could not help but want to hear more, keeping Robin normal could be a full time job sometimes.

Robin groaned as he snatched a brownie, shoving it into Wally’s mouth he frowned at him. “That’s enough bonding out of you.”

“I agree with Starfire, no offense Robin,” Superboy did not care to have a pastry shoved in his mouth as well, or get that frown.

M’gann smiled up at Conner, he was still working on tact, but he was trying, “He gets it from Batman.”

“So I can’t make nice with your future girlfriend?” Wally pouted at his best friend, all teasing aside he did like the alien princess.

“She’s not my future girlfriend,” Robin halfheartedly protested, she was not from this Earth, and he had never even met her counterpart.

Starfire blinked before giggling at the familiar sounding protest, she understood him better now. “I am not your friend?” She asked tone hurt, but smile and batting eyes teasing, “I am not a girl?”

Robin turned his attention to Starfire, head titling at her tone, it was no wonder she and Wally were getting along so well. Grinning a little he decided to just go with the teasing, it was not his fault he was so damn cute. “On our planet, unless you are talking about just girls, girlfriends are…”

“A female with whom you have a pleasant and special association, including the sharing of enjoyable recreation, and occasionally the buying of bountiful floral arrangements.” Starfire finished tone and face serious, at the looks she just grinned at them.

“I think she understands,” Wally whispered loudly behind his hand into Robin’s ear, he was loving this so much.

Artemis just laughed at the whole thing, Robin was a being wonderful sport about all of this. “We do need more ladies around here.”

“Yeah, M’gann must be lonely without Zatanna around,” Wally agreed with mock seriousness, poor Zatanna was missing all the fun this month.

“Are you guys always like this, or am I just _really_ lucky?” Captain Marvel asked feeding a cupcake wrapper to Wolf.

Superboy shrugged, the others looking thoughtful, “Seems about normal.”

“I agree, though the sugar is likely helping things along.” Kaldur had to admit the back and forth was just what everyone needed after such a stressful week. Sitting there he just enjoyed his friends having fun, they had earned it.

“I find this all most enjoyable,” Starfire felt like she was finally fitting in, these people had accepted her, not just Wally and Dick.

“Boo Ya! All this sugar has gone to my head, anyone wanna spar?” Wally was feeling restless and wanted to have a little fun.

“I’ll floor you _Walman_ ,” Artemis volunteered sitting up, “I’m feeling a little restless myself.”

“Sweet, anyone else?” Wally asked not sure if the couple would join them, or go do something on their own.

“I must decline, good evening all,” Kaldur bowed his head before he walked out, being home always made him a little homesick.

M’gann looked up at Conner, she knew he enjoyed a good fight but he was frowning in thought. - _Conner? Do you want to train with the others? I do not mind either way really.-_

“I think I’ll go for a ride, been a while,” Superboy stood holding out is hand for M’gann, smiling when she took it. “You guys have fun.”

“I need to put this all away first Conner,” M’gann protested when he started to leave, turning when she felt a gentle hand on her shoulder.

“Go have fun silly thing, I’ll clean this all up in no time,” Wally assured the alien with a gentle smile, all teasing aside he did care about M’gann.

M’gann smiled touched, Wally was so very sweet, leaning close she kissed his cheek, “Thank you Wally.”

“The smile was worth it beautiful,” Winking Wally leaned back before he began to clean up.

Starfire watched Wally curiously, she was not use to someone with his powers. Such speed was fascinating to watch, as was Dick’s agility. Thinking of the acrobat she turned to Robin, he was shaking his head at Artemis, and she assumed she had missed something. Even though she could not see them she was sure his eye shifted to look at her because he smiled, X’hal she loved that smile. “Do you often spar after meals?”

Artemis frowned slightly, “Often may be a little strong but close enough, we are still training after all.”

Robin nodded, he was use to it after working with Bruce for so long, “Artemis and I do not have cool powers to win our fights for us.”

Starfire smiled at that, her Robin though her powers were cool as well. “You have no need of them. May I join you?”

“It’s a free country,” Artemis answered getting to her feet, she was feeling a little restless, and a nice little friendly fight would loosen her up nicely before crashing. “I’ll meet you there.”

“Rob you show her, I’ll make sure we have chilled drinks ready. I hate being thirsty and having nothing nice and cold to drink.” Half waving Wally took off, all that sugar had made him thirsty.

“Your friends seem to have gotten over their worries of leaving us alone.” Starfire noted as Wally left them as well.

Robin smirked, use to the way his friends worried, “They like you now.” Getting to his feet he held out his hand, “Let’s go have some fun.”

Starfire placed her hand in Robin’s always willing to follow where he cared to lead her, “Fun sounds most agreeable.”

**3To Know You Is To Love You3**

Starfire struck at the blonde, fist just missing as she flipped away. Smirking Starfire charged after her, Robin had been right. Catching sight of him as she and Artemis danced around each other she decided being stuck here would not be the worst of fates. Wally was standing next to him, commenting on the fight, both looked amused. Fist paused when the blonde raised her hands, a universal sign of surrender. “You are done then, yes?”

“Yeah, that was fun thanks. I’m going to shower then crash, you all play nice and quiet now.” Artemis waved over her shoulder as she walked away, finally feeling like she was truly back where she belong after being ill.

“You and Rob spar a lot back home?” Wally asked casually, since they were dating he was siding with yes.

“Of course, we all train very hard, as you all do. If you mean the ’making out’ then yes, somewhat.” Starfire still did not understand that term, making made sense but how was kissing an out?

Wally chuckled at the way she said the, she really was adorable, Rob groaned face in his hand, “What man? If I was dating her and not ’sparing’ with her I would hope you would worry too.”

“Wally…” Robin trialed off before chuckling as well, Wally did have a point. “What are friends for?”

Starfire smiled, it pleased her to no end that this Robin had so many around him to keep him from becoming like the Batman. Becoming so focused and cold…that was not her Dick, he was warm, vibrant, alive, they were as different as Winter and Spring. “Perhaps you two would like a go?”

“So thoughtful,” Wally teased with a grin, “I still have some sugar high to work off, wanna go a round Rob?”

Robin shrugged before pushing off the wall, “If you’re sure watching Artemis did not wear you out then sure.”

“oooh _burn_ ,” Wally laughed as he took up a defensive stance, watching Robin closely for any clues as to how he was going to move. Working with him so long he had some idea, but their little ninja was a sneaky thing. Jerking to the left he caught Robin’s ankle, ducking when he flipped and kicked at him to get free. Letting go he rushed careful not to use his speed, as fun as that could be they were just playing. His speed was not enough to save him from Robin, the guy had been his best friend for like forever it felt like. Watching him flip and twist in ways a human body really should not be able to snap back from so fast, it always made him wonder a little. As cool as he was to watch he could be frustrating to hit, normal human speeds were not made to hit someone that bendy. An elbow to his side brought him to his knees, looking up he grinned at his best bud, “Humans should not bend that way.”

Robin laughed, Wally often teased him about his feline akin spine, it had saved his life way more then once. “What can I say Wally? I was trained by a guy who is kindda shorta dating a cat woman.”

“And that is why we all luvs ya _sooooo_ much!” Wally cooed as he ruffled dark hair getting a laugh, should be laws against being so damn adorable all the freaking time.

Robin laughed as he halfheartedly tried to push Wally away, the red head had taken a liking to teasing him like this the moment he was sure Batman would not do something scary to him. “OK, OK I’m loved, you can off now.”

Wally gave his friend one more good ruffle before letting him go, the two of them still chuckling from the roughhousing. “No fun. Well I guess I’ll crash too, see ya during normal business hours Red.”

“Pleasant dreams to you friend Wally,” Starfire called after her new friend with a wave, she would have to get to know him better in her world. “Are going to retire as well Robin?”

“Huh? I wasn’t really planning to, late hours and all. Why you tried?” Robin was not sure how much sleep Starfire needed, she was not human after all.

Starfire shook her head, “Not really no. If it would be all right I would like to talk, I am not sure if here is the best place.”

Robin frowned but nodded, if she wanted a deep personal discussion then she was right, “Your room is fine.”

Starfire nodded as she headed for her room, trusting Robin to follow. Entering her room she looked around, it needed some color. “If I cannot return I am unsure what I will do.”

“The offer still stands for you to join us, it is kindda what good aliens stuck here do.” Robin half shrugged, Earth did seem to be safest place for wayward good aliens, even the not so good ones really.

Starfire fidgeted, folding her hands before her, “While comforting, that is not to what I was referring.” Sighing she walked up to the bed and sat down, it was very comfortable but she could care less just then. “I was referring to us.”

Robin watched the alien, she was easy to read and he felt for her. When she sat down on the bed and confessed what she was worried about he frowned in thought. Sitting down on the bed he folded his right leg on it. “If it helps, I see what he sees in you.”

Starfire turned her attention from her folded hands to Robin, “You do?”

Robin chuckled at her unsure tone, “Of course. I’ll admit this whole other me and you thing is a little strange, but not in a bad way. Am I really so much like your Robin?”

“In many way yes, he is more serious when not in the field, and he has little desire to speak about his mentor, but so much is the same. It is comforting really, but I fear my feelings for you have been colored by my feelings for my own Robin…If I am to remain here I am a little worried about that.” Starfire looked away, could she so easily trade one Robin for another?

Robin reached out and took her hands, smile reassuring, “Don’t feel bad Kori, if I knew another you I’d feel the same way, promise. What?”

“You called me Kori,” Starfire smiled, as she had come to call him Dick he had taken to calling her Kori. Star was for work or public, Kori was just for her ears alone.

“Well, yeah, you said your name was Koiran’dr so…do you like your full name better?” Just because he had never chosen to go by Richard, and likely never would, did not mean everyone else preferred nicknames.

“Kori is what you call me in private only, it makes me very glad to hear you use it, truly I am. It is so strange, I always seem to meet you on a battlefield.” Starfire smiled at that, while fragile by Tamaranian standards he was a fierce warrior in his own right. “Pity I could not recreate our first meeting.”

“Why can’t you? I mean minus alien spaceships and all that of course, we don’t want to scare the neighbors.” Robin only enjoyed startling bad guys, it came with the job, good people…only on Halloween and surprise parties.

Starfire tilted her head at Robin, she could reenact their first parting but was it wrong to do so? Reaching out she gently placed her hand on the back of his neck, pulling him gently forward rather then the violent move she had used on her Robin. Kissing him softly for a moment she released him, smiling a little at his confused expression. “That is how my people learn alien languages. I needed to learn English, and Robin had just freed me from my cuffs so… it was rather shocking for him.”

“I know some interesting alien tricks but that one is new, you can learn any language the person you kiss knows huh? Too bad it doesn’t work both ways,” Robin wouldn’t mind learning Tamaranian the easy way.

Starfire smiled when Robin showed curiosity rather then disgust or weariness after she released him. “It could be interesting. I was unaware of what lip contact meant to humans, to us a kiss is pleasant, but nothing more meaningful. Though I have learned that a kiss shared with Robin is not like one shared with a stranger. Was it wrong of me to kiss you?”

“Wrong no, normal people might be a little weirded out, but they are not use to hanging out with aliens so fair is fair.” Robin shrugged, it helped the aliens in the League either looked human, or at least non-threatening.

“This is true, but I meant it in a more personal way.” Starfire could understand why humans might become the ‘weirded out’ over an alien and human, ages notwithstanding.

“Because we aren’t dating, or because I’m just a kid?” Robin could see her moral dilemma with either, she was not much older then he was if her age matched her looks.

“I too am just a kid myself, but you are not my Dick Grayson, even if I could be happy with you if I remained here…I feel that would not work out.” Starfire smiled at him when he looked confused, “On this Earth who is to say we will ever meet? If you find someone who makes you happy you should be with them, that is the way of my people.”

“Most humans agree, I do like you Kori but not like that, sorry if that hurts your feelings.” Robin did not wish to upset the alien, she was very sweet,..and in time…who knew.

Starfire shook her head, smile still on her face, “Oh not at all. My Robin and I bonded rather quickly, but only as friends for a time. It pleases me you consider me a friend as well, you will make someone very happy someday.”

Robin smirked before shaking his head, “The whole Team is in love with you already, Wally wasn’t entirely joking about getting a Starfire of our very own.”

Starfire giggled, “I am often told I am endearing, I wish I could bring you and my friends together to meet. As it is this will all be quite a story for them all.”

“Best part about this gig, besides saving lives, are the awesome stories about it,” Robin laid back, arms folding behind his head. “Wally likes to keep trophies, all of mine are back home.”

Starfire turned and laid down on her stomach, kicking her feet back and forth slowly, “I will have to see them before I go.” Laying her head on folded arms she sighed softly, “Will you stay?”

“Feeling lonely Kori?” Robin asked as he turned his head, she already looked like she had fallen asleep.

“A little, would you mind?” Starfire felt better with him near, perfectly safe did not mean perfectly happy.

“Not at all, get some sleep Kori, I’ll be right here when you get up.” Robin smiled as he closed his own eyes, perfectly content to stay where he was.

Starfire open an eye, Robin was still and still smiling slightly, “Has anyone ever told you for someone who prefers being called Dick you are really very sweet?”

“Once or twice, we humans love our contradictions.” Robin found they kept life interesting, though it did sometimes make his job a little harder.

Starfire closed her eyes, today had been a good day, she just hoped her friends were not too worried about her. “mmm hm.”

**3To Know You Is To Love You3**

I liked season 2 and all, hello Nightwing you were not in TAS of Batman nearly enough, but like many fans wished they had more of season 1, flashbacks even. I feel if the show had lasted longer, or is brought back, we will be seeing more of the kids.


	4. I Fell In Love With A Beautiful Stranger

I posted Chapter 3 on Valentine’s Day so I decided to post Chapter 4 on White Day, Google it if you have to. A little lazy of me to not spell out that Japanese holiday but since it has nothing to do with this fic I’m feeling the lazy.

**WarNinGs** : The Titians finally show up, new couple introduced.

**Aishi Say**

“ _If I’m smart then I’ll run away,_

_But I’m not so I guess I’ll stay._

_Haven’t you Heard?_

_I fell in love with a beautiful stranger.”_

Like I said before just going with it now, /shrug.

**4To Know You Is To Love You4**

Starfire smiled as she sniffed the cup of coffee M’gann had kindly provided for her, coffee reminded her of deep conversations with Dick. She had learned human memories were strongly tied to smells, and she knew coffee would forever make her think of the human hero she had chosen. Turning her head when Robin sat up slowly, stretching as he turned to her. Holding out the mug as she had countless times before she smiled, “M’gann said you would enjoy this.”

“What can I say aliens love me?” Robin shrugged with a teasing smirk before taking the mug, sipping it he closed his eyes. “Been here long?”

“I am a what you call a morning person, M’gann said she enjoyed the company. If there are morning people, and night owls, then is there a nickname for people who like afternoons?” Starfire found human speech, especially the colorful slang used by Americans, intriguing.

Robin smiled at the question, he liked curious people because he was one himself. “Not really, but I guess normal works. See people who prefer early morning, or late nights are not considered normal, normal is kindda boring so I don’t mind.”

Starfire considered that, it made perfect sense to her, “Normal is a little boring, but sometimes I wish I could be a little more of what you humans consider normal.”

“Why?” Robin asked getting a blink, “I mean, you’re great so why change?”

“I am an alien, I do not always fit in here, that can be very lonely. M’gann knows how that feels, but she can hide what she is…I cannot.” Starfire smiled reassuringly, “You all have made this world feel like home, and I am grateful. One look is all one needs to see I do not belong here.”

“Says who? Half the League’s founders are aliens who have made Earth home, it’s your home too. I am sorry we are not always the most welcoming, or understanding, race out there.” Robin had seen some of the fools who paraded around badmouthing aliens, even Superman.

“Oh most people are _very_ nice, they know who I am. I just feel out of place sometimes, I am told so do you.” Starfire had found that strange at first until she learned more about who Dick was.

Robin sighed removing his shades, “Rich kid, computer genius, ex-circus performer, adoptee with murdered parents turned teenage crime fighter so, yeah. The fact I have to hide who I am from everyone around me just makes it harder sometimes.”

“Wally knows yes?” Starfire asked, frowning when Robin blinked at her, he looked confused. “He is _not_ your closest friend?”

“No, I mean he is but…,” Robin sighed looking down at the shades held in his hands, “I’m not allowed to tell him _anything_ about me, not even that my eyes are blue.”

“But Wally would _never_ betray you or the Batman, not willingly, and you know who he is…that seems so very unfair! Why not order you all to hide if he feels your friends cannot be trusted?” Starfire could not see any of the people she had meet willing betraying another. Robin had, to try and save their lives, that was the only exception she could see.

“Each mentor has a different way of doing things, few Leaguers outside of the founders know who Batman and I really are. I understand it, but I also hate it sometimes. Wally, Kaldur, and I have been friends for years. You think I should tell him anyway don’t you?” Robin really did not need to ask but still felt compelled to, she was naive sometimes but seemed talented at judging people’s intentions.

“Oh _yes_ , Wally is very fond of you, it will mean a lot to show you trust him more then anyone else!” Starfire smiled encouragingly, sharing personal feelings was not something her Robin always found to be easy. If she was right then Wally was the one who would keep this Robin from becoming cold and detached, Robins should be vibrant like the cute little birds.

Robin sighed but smiled, that sounded like Wally all right, and he knew Wally trusted him completely. “Bruce has Alfred and I have Wally, thanks Kori.”

“You do sometimes focus so much on the mission that you ignore those who love you, something you learned from Bruce?” Starfire knew Bruce and Dick were a lot alike, it was why Dick worried about becoming as detached, or worse, then Bruce was becoming.

“As a Flying Grayson I had to focus or risk injury or even death, and not just my own. As Robin the stakes just got way higher but…in a way, yeah, I guess I did. He’s going to be pissed but Flash knows who we are, it’s only fair.” Robin slipped his shades back on, long-sleeved black shirt matching them. “I guess today’s the day. Has he ever told you how lucky he is to have met you?”

“More then once yes, he said Bruce was never very good at telling people they matter, and he does not want to become like that. Your friends know how much you care, they know what is much more important then your name, or eye color, they know you.” Starfire took his hands in hers as she had many times, she preferred him without gloves, all his warmth came through.

“My very own Alfred, awesome.” Robin smirked before he leaned close, kissing her cheek before he pulled away with a smile. “Fell free to hang out here if you want, no one will bother you except maybe M’gann, she always knocks first.”

**4To Know You Is To Love You4**

“Hey babe breakfast was…not M’gann,” Wally swallow before rubbing the back of his head, clearly embarrassed. “Hey Rob, come on in…no Star Cutie?”

“Star is enjoying a little me time after hanging with M’gann, they were nice enough to bring me coffee.” Robin could think of worst ways to wake up then to a cute smiling red head with coffee.

Wally couldn’t help but smile at that, both of the lovely aliens were very sweet, even Superboy liked them, and he was picky. “Lucky. So what’s the plan today someday fearless leader?”

“Oh ha ha, I guess we should just go about life as normal. If Star ends up staying she’ll need to learn, if she goes home no harm done.” Robin was not sure why the League allowed teams to work without them even checking in, but it meant no real compromises in security.

“Sounds like a plan to me, pretty sure everyone is up and fed by now. We want to call in the troops now, or give it like an hour?” Wally asked as he watched his friend look around his room absently as they talked, at least he assumed Robin was since he could not see his eyes, and his head titled now and then.

Robin considered that before he frowned, he wanted to talk with Wally, but he was not sure how to start. Pulling off the shades and just blurting it out seemed easiest, it helped Wally was sitting down already. Opening his mouth he turned when the door opened, “Batman?”

Batman turned to Robin on instinct, he was standing near the foot of Wally’s bed, Wally seated rather comfortably looking on it. “I wanted to go over the info your glove recorded, since you were not in your room it seemed logical you could be in Wally’s.”

Wally blinked when Batman entered his room, not something he was use to since he was not Robin. At Batman’s logical explanation of how he found Robin he smiled, he rather liked the fact that Robin being in his room was logical to Batman. Turning his attention to Robin he smiled, one did not keep the Batman waiting, “You boys go have fun now.”

“One sec all right?’ Robin asked, relaxing when Batman nodded and walked out, “Wally this might take a while so…”

Wally hopped off the bed and walked up to his friend, hands resting on his shoulders, “It’s cool, I’ll be here when you’re done trying to save the world from killer robots.”

Robin bit his lip wanting to come clean, but he did not want to keep Batman waiting, let alone confess who he really was when Batman was right outside the door. Wally was his best friend, he did not want to risk losing that, “I’ll try not to take too long.”

“Take all the time you need buddy, work has gotta come first man, and not just cause Daddy Bats says so.” Wally patted Robin’s shoulder reassuringly, “Go on now before he darkens my doorway again, and glares.”

Robin chuckled softly at the image, Batman would do such a thing, again. “I’m going, I’m going. Thanks Wally.” Patting Wally’s hand he slipped out of his room and grinned up at his mentor. “You _could_ have just asked M’gann to call me.”

“Ah, but then I could not _spy_ on you,” Batman teased with a half smirk, alone he was free to relax his guard.

“It’s nice to be trusted,” Robin teased back, he did enjoy encouraging Bruce to lighten up.

Batman smiled, a gloved hand resting on soft black cloth, “I will try not to keep you long. Jon is working on a few simulations to make sure his math is correct, after all we would like to return her to her friends, preferably in one piece.”

“Are you worried about me Batman?” Robin knew he worried, it was what a mentor did, second father or not.

“Only because I care. I know I do not always show it very well, and say it even worst, but I do try.” He had no doubt being raised by a proper British gentleman had not helped his stoic nature, but decided to leave Alfred out of it, Alfred was also found of Dick.

Robin smiled up at Batman, he knew it was hard for him to just allow himself to feel sometimes. “So being sentimental is your one weak point, could be worst. You and Al have been wonderful, I do not know where I would be now without you both. Thank you for helping through it all, I will _never_ forget it.”

Batman allowed himself to smile, Robin was so much better at expressing himself then he had ever been. “I wish I could have done more, but you are welcome. Come, this should not take very long.”

**4To Know You Is To Love You4**

Starfire smiled when she spotted Wally, following him she frowned at a display of items that looked like trophies to her. Robin had mentioned Wally liked to collect souvenirs, as he and Batman had and still did, these must be them. The feline or fox mask looked like something a ninja might wear, if movies were anything to go by. “Defeated foes should be respected.”

“Hey Star Cutie, saving the world is the best day job ever! So Rob still crunching the numbers with Daddy Bats?” Wally had no doubt they would be at it until lunch, hopefully with some good news.

“I believe so, he often forgets about time when working.” Starfire sighed softly, his dedication was admirable, but could also make him very stubborn. “Are you worried?”

“Only that there will be bad news about getting you home, friends or not your Robin needs you back.” Wally did not care to think about what it would be like to lose one of his friends like that, it would hurt too much.

Starfire nodded, she had considered that, “That is a possibility, however you all have done the impossible before, as have my friends. If there is a way it will be found, faith has yet to fail me.”

“Sometimes that is all a person has,” Wally agreed with a solemn nod, at least she would not be all alone if she was trapped here.

Starfire frowned slightly at her fellow redhead, she had been debating what to say but decided to just be honest. While humans did not tend to be as truthful with themselves about their true feelings as her own people, they were not deceitful to be cruel, or even always aware of it sometimes. Wally was impish but not deceitful, his friends needed to be teased now and then. “It is a little unfair to chide Robin on keeping a secrete from you when you are keeping one from him.”

Wally blinked at the alien, and her slight knowing smile. “I don’t know what you are talking about.”

“I do not understand why you humans try so hard to deny what you feel so often. I know Robin has trouble taking off the mask and just being human, as he put it. You do not seem to suffer from that, nor do your friends. Is it because he is so young? You are only two years his elder, and I have seen such pairings before.”

Wally tilted his head, he often wondered about that as well, strange how human aliens turned out to be. When it became clear she was talking about his feeling for Robin he swallowed, looking away, cheeks pink. “Well um see…Yeah the age thing matters, two isn’t much but 13 is still 13. Not to mention Daddy Bats won’t let him tell us what color eyes he has, pretty sure dating is a death sentence. Besides yours like girls, and has excellent taste I might add, but I am _so_ not one.”

Starfire could understand the 13 thing, but 13 and 15 were both teenagers, and both were heroes. “I can assure you the Batman will not harm you as long as you do not harm his child. I happen to know Robin prefers red haired crime fighters, which you are, and who said my Robin only enjoys female companionship, or yours?”

Wally gaped a little, Rob had a thing for red heads, smart boy that one. Zatanna did not have red hair but they meshed well, the kid got along with everyone on the team really well. Besides a crush was a crush, he had feelings for girls so why couldn’t Robin? “You know for such a happy ditzy sounding alien you are really insightful.”

Starfire giggled, she knew what he was teasing her about, Robin loved her positive energy, Wally had plenty of that. “My Robin is a very good teacher. You should tell him how you feel, I have learned a hero’s life can be cut _very_ short.”

Wally bowed his head, he did not need to ask, the memories of that failed training exercise were still plenty fresh. “I wish it wasn’t true, but wishing cannot always change things. I know how I’d feel if I lost him and never got to tell him, and knowing our luck there would have been a fight moments before.” Green eyes looked up, “You that sure I can make him happy?”

“I have not seen you do anything else since I met you both.” Starfire assured him, hands resting on his shoulders, “Do not wait as long as I did, almost losing someone should not have to be a trigger.”

“Thanks Starfire, I’ll take good care of him promise!” Wally took her hands, squeezing them with a smile. “No matter what happens I want you to know I owe you one, I’ll make sure my Star Cutie has a better first day.”

“She will like that _very_ much!” Starfire knew she would learn that being the nice was a good thing much faster on this world. “You are a good man Wally, I am thankful your Robin has you.” Stepping back she hovered in the air, “I will go see if M’gann needs any help, you go to Robin.”

“You think he’s back in his room?” Wally had no idea if she could sense where he was or not, she was an alien after all.

Starfire grinned, Wally was what Dick would call adorable when confuse, “Only one way to know for sure, bye now!”

Wally watched her wave as she flew off, sure she knew one way or the other. Smirking he chuckled to himself, “ _So_ learned that from Rob.”

**4To Know You Is To Love You4**

Robin frowned as he typed on the holographic keyboard, Batman had left to personally check in with Jon about half an hour ago. Looking over the highlights of the computer log had gotten boring quickly, so he switched to schematics. Having no powers besides his impressive reflexes to count on he was use to this kind of work, half the time having to do it on the fly. Why did so many people create killer robots anyway? Couldn’t they just enter Robot Wars, and express their destructive tendencies, and amuse the masses all at the same time? Sighing a wild bang out of his eyes he ignored his door open and close, only his friends were around so there was no reason to be concerned. A familiar whistle drew his attention up, Wally smiled at him in greeting. “Oh hey, Batman wanted me to memorize these guys, since they seem to be his new toys.”

Wally entered Robin’s room without even thinking of knocking, the guy knew how to tell if someone was around like he never could. Face was turned half away from him, fingers working quickly as they scrolled through blueprints and notes. A sigh moved an errant bang and he smiled, those absent things were so human. Whistling at the speed the younger teen was working at he got shades to turn up to him. Smiling Wally watched Robin just stare up at him for a moment, the kid was not the easiest guy to surprise after all. He nodded at the explanation of what and why, but really did not need to hear them to know, Batman wanted his boy ready. “It’s cool, science nerd here, remember? _So_ any good news on our alien friend?”

“So far nothing really bad has happened, but not much else yet.” Robin sighed softly, he was going to miss Starfire, but he hoped to be missing her sooner then later.

Wally nodded, Robin looked unhappy and he could guess why, she was great but did not belong with them. Oh Robin could detach himself just like Batman, but Wally knew how deeply he cared about people, how deeply he always wanted to care. “It’s a pretty good start. Um…Rob, is now a good time to talk? If not that’s cool, you got homework and all.”

Robin frown at the glowing blue display, the perfect excuse to put off telling Wally his biggest secret. Shutting it off he removed his glove, tossing it to the nightstand with it’s twin. “It can wait, we did take them all out last time. Wally, I really would like to kick you out but…I need to tell you something.”

Wally was relieved if not surprised when the glove was removed and tossed aside, frowning when Robin said they needed to talk. On TV those were bad words, but they were not even dating, that did not help his worry. When Robin looked down he bit his lip, was it something that bad? Without out thinking he sat down beside Robin on the foot of the bed, lotus style was not the best for comforting but he would deal with it. Placing a gentle hand on warm black he leaned closer, “You know you can tell me _anything_ man, anything at all.”

Robin nodded, he could feel Wally tremble through his hand, he was worried and understandably so. Reaching up he pulled his shades away, folding them in his hands as he looked up. Green eyes he had come to know so well were wide, lips parted, he could floor his best friend with a feather just then. “I want to tell you who I really am.”

“Dude _no_!” Wally cried, taking the shades and returning them to Robin’s face before he could move to stop him. “Batman said no, and I’m pretty sure he _meant_ it.”

Robin shifted, left leg folding itself on the bed, right foot resting on the floor, hands on the bed. “He did, he also _meant_ it when he said stay put remember? I trust you Wally, it kills me that I have to hide who I am from you when you can be so damn honest! _Please_ Wally? If you don’t want my name that’s fine, but let me take my shades off for once?”

Wally bit his lip, the pleading voice was so needing, please let someone see me and not a mask. How could he deny such a plea from his best friend, let alone secret love? Reaching out he took the shades, pulling them away he folded them before setting them on the bed. Looking back up at Robin he met wavering blue eyes, he could not help but think of the sea right outside. So full of life and reflecting the light from the paler sky up above. Smiling he whipped a spilled tear away, those lovely eyes closed at his touch, God it felt good to be trusted. “I never knew you had such beautiful eyes Robin, they suit you, very vibrant and alive.” He smiled when those long hidden eyes opened, blinking at him so unsure. “If you are sure Batman won’t make you quit if you tell, I would like to know what your name is.”

Robin swallowed, Wally was still holding his face gently, his smile and eyes warm and gentle. Closing his eyes for a moment he drew in a calming breath, Batman would not be happy, but he would get over it. “Richard Grayson, but I prefer Dick.”

Wally blinked, sure he had heard that name somewhere before, “For a guy who goes by Dick you sure aren’t one.”

Dick smiled, he felt so much better now, even better since Wally was teasing him already, “I try.”

“You succeed,” Wally assured his friend, he had no idea Robin’s eyes lit up so much when he smiled. It was something Robin did so often when they were together, he really should have guessed. A blink was followed by those light catching gems turning slightly away, God he was adorable embarrassed. “I kindda have something to confess as well, who knew today was spill your guts day?”

Dick tilted his head at Wally, unsure what he might want to tell him, but not overly worried about it. They had been friends for years, best friends for almost as long, they knew each other better then most normal friends did. “Kindda comes with the job Wally. So, what is your big secret? Are you a _fake_ ginger?”

Wally grinned at the teasing, a Flash without red hair did just seem _so_ wrong, or at least auburn. “That would be a scandal huh? Nothing quite so trivial there little buddy.” Dick frowned at him thoughtfully, clearly his mind was now seriously working out what it could be. He looked so cute with his concentrate face on, the Team was use to the frown at least. Reaching out he took Dick’s face in his hands and kissed him gently, holding him more to keep his attention then anything. Pulling away he smiled at the blink, seriously there should be laws against that level of cuteness. “Surprise! Um…say something huh?”

Dick just blinked at Wally, who released him with a Ta Da like motion, it made him think of Zatanna for a moment. When the red head got his worried look dark bangs swayed with a shake of his head, some of his friends really were rather emotional. “ _Breathe_ Wally, why didn’t you ever say anything? Are you that scared of Batman?”

“ _Dude_ who isn’t, besides you? I mean come on, you’re like his son, Barry worries about me like that too so I get it. Over protective Daddy Bats aside you are a 13 year old kid, and our lives are _insane_ sometimes. So since you are not freaking out here I’m guessing you are not hating me right now?” Wally was hoping for the best, it was all he could do, all he dared to do.

“Wally I could _never_ hate you. Batman just might for a while, it takes time for him to warm to new ideas and people.” Dick shrugged a helpless little shrug, it would go better if he could get Alfred on his side, he just might be able to.

“I hear ya there…um, so does this mean this is all right with you?” Wally did not want to assume anything, assuming things with the Bat Family could get you in trouble. “I mean I know age doesn’t really mater since it’s only 2 years but…”

Dick grinned a little when Wally started rambling, it was a normal thing for nervous or emotional people to do. Leaning close he stopped the ramble mid thought with his own unmoving lips, pulling away he grinned at the red head’s expression. “Just be quite for a second huh Kid Mouth? It’s cool, really, surprising yes, but I’ve always rather liked surprises myself.”

Wally stopped talking the moment Dick kissed him, lips parting as he gaped at him, today was one Hell of a confusing day. Rubbing the back of his head he laughed, this whole thing was going better then he thought it would. “You know I can’t resist making a friend smile, a _terrible_ weakness I know. So…we are not telling Batman right?”

“You want to make it to 16 or not?” Dick asked seriously before shaking his head, Batman would not be happy about any of this. “I’ll handle Batman, trust me Wally, he’ll come around just like he did about the Team.”

“I leave him in your capable hands, lucky bastard. I’ll have to thank Starfire for telling me to just come out and tell you, red head genius for the win!” Wally had started bonding with Starfire once he was sure she cared about Robin like M’gann did, perfectly harmless. Zatanna had shown up while he had still be crushing on Artemis, who was so a chick version of Roy, but he still liked her. She was fun and fit in, besides she was beautiful, nothing wrong with admitting it.

“Star told me I should let you know I trust you more then anyone else, I wonder if all her kind are so insightful?” Dick frowned at that, would make a trip to her home world a little more interesting for certain members of their Team.

Wally thought that over for a moment, he had no idea but kindda liked the thought of it, “We’ll have to ask.” Head turned when M’gann called them all for lunch, smiling at her happy mental voice. Replacing Dick’s shades he smirked at him, “Come on Mr. Adorable, me being late for grub will get everyone talking.”

Dick chuckled as he got to his feet, Wally had a valid point, “You learn so well.”

**4To Know You Is To Love You4**

“FRIENDS!” Starfire cried running up to Dick and Wally, lifting them both off the floor with a hug. “It is _wonderful_ to see you both again!”

“ _How_ do you not break him?” Wally teased when they were released, Starfire had a Hell of a bear hug.

Starfire blink before smiling, she did get a little carried away sometimes, “Practice!”

“Have I mentioned I _love_ this girl?” Wally grinned hugging her shoulders, she was so much fun.

“Look Wally _food_ ,” Artemis teased as she sat down, not surprised Wally was teasing Starfire. The alien did not seem to mind Wally and his antics any more then M’gann really did.

“Wally is ignoring food? Oh, never mind,” Conner sat down no longer interested in the conversation.

Wally shook his head at Conner, the guy was not a social butterfly that was for sure. Sitting down across from Artemis he smirked at her, she rolled her eyes, normal antics for the table. “Cap still around?”

“He was playing with Wolf, M’gann?” Conner was not worried about Captain Marvel, he was no pushover even if he was rather strange.

“He said he would be right in, I’m sure Wolf is hungry as well.” M’gann answered as she sat down on Conner’s left, Artemis already on his right.

“He does like nachos,” Wally agreed as Robin sat down across from Conner, shaking his head with a soundless chuckle.

Starfire sat down beside Robin looking confused, “Is there some reason he would not?”

“ _Nah_ , everyone I know loves nacho cheese,” Wally answered seeing where she might have gotten confuse. She did take mustard in her coffee, who knew what she enjoyed with chips?

“Wally, Wolf does not need to eat like you,” Kaldur commented as he entered the room, Wolf did not have a Flash’s metabolism.

“But he has been so good today I thought he might like a small plate of nachos.” M’gann protested holding up the plate.

“ _Oooh_ nachos!” Captain Marvel cried getting Wolf’s tail wagging, “I know Wolf, they are good!”

M’gann smiled setting the plate down with her powers, Wolf pouncing on it, tail wagging madly. “Please sit down Captain, and help yourself.”

“Sweet!” Captain wasted no time filling up his plate, ignoring those around him.

**4To Know You Is To Love You4**

“Oh back home the boys make quite a mess as well, the dishwasher sees much use.” Starfire smiled as she closed the door and push the start for M’gann.

“You mentioned Raven was a girl, what is she like?” M’gann was thankful their team was rather even, more so with Zatanna around.

“A lot like Conner at first really, she is now much more like Kaldur. I do not know my Kid Flash very well, but that _will_ be changing.” Starfire had grown rather found of Wally, he would fit in just fine in their group if he wished to visit more often.

M’gann nodded as she handed Starfire a cup of tea, “Is it strange? I mean Robin is human and you are not.”

Starfire sipped her tea as it was, it was sweat and comforting, “My people live by our emotions so not at all. I know it was a little strange for him, he is use to aliens after all, he is more controlled then I am.”

“Conner isn’t as expressive as I am so I understand. Robin is very sweet, Batman is rather strict…your Dynamic Duo is no longer a Duo, why?” M’gann knew Robin worked less with just Batman now then he had before the Team, but the still worked together often.

“He said it was mostly because the Batman would not except he was no longer a child. I am sure your Batman is protective, but he seems less controlling, and your Robin is younger then my own.” Starfire could understand why criminals feared him, the Batman was very scary looking but he was not a bad man.

M’gann nodded as she sipped her drink absently, “He is just a kid, more so then any of us but…he’s _so_ good at all of this. Sometimes I wonder what am I doing here, but he is always so encouraging. Conner never seems to mind when Robin is friendly unlike Wally.”

“Wally is very much his opposite, Robin not as much. It is comforting to see so much of my Robin in yours. I will be sure to tell mine about Superboy, if he exists we shall free him I swear it!” Starfire hated slavery, her own brief taste of it aside, humans made their own twisted tools and it saddened her. Only the fact that most humans were like those gathered here gave her hope for their people. Humans had such potential and drive, aliens could learn much form them.

M’gann smiled, Starfire was a passionate young woman, she would tear Cadmus apart with her bare hands if need be. She really was a lot like Conner is some ways, “Thank you Koriand’r of Tamerian.”

Starfire smiled back, it was nice to hear her name and not her title, she was just another hero while on Earth. “You are most welcome M’gann Morros of Mars.” The two alien red heads turned at a cry, crash and a called I’m all right before laughing. “Does he do that often?”

“It’s why we love him.” M’gann could hear Robin and Artemis laughing so she was not worried. Wally could be as clumsy as Robin could be graceful, yet was rarely seriously hurt by it. “Tell me more about your world? They will be at it all day.”

**4To Know You Is To Love You4**

Wally righted himself slowly, pillows falling around him, “OK hits like a girl should _never_ be used as an insult again.”

Artemis smirked as she stroked the couch pillow she had used to knock Wally into the couch while they had been goofing off. “ _Smart_ boy.”

Robin sat down in the chair he had leaped onto during the fight like a house cat, “Easy on the furniture you two.”

“ _Awww_ … but bonding time?” Wally cried as he got to his feet, flipping the couch back over without any trouble.

“Forget him, the kid cheats anyway,” Artemis soothed as she tossed the pillow back on the couch, Wally was putting the others back already.

“I didn’t do anything,” Robin protested hands up, Wally and Artemis shared a serious look before laughing.

“You so dodged like a ninja man,” Wally reminded his very fast friend, for a superpowerless human his reflexes were insane.

“ _I_ didn’t insult her so yeah,” Robin retorted arms crossed, Wally had not been serious, they all knew it.

Artemis frown before nodding, “Kid’s got a point.”

“Oh man,” Wally leaning back, covering his face with a pillow, not sure if they were going to gang up on him now.

“But you still dodged instead of ducked, that is cheating,” Artemis reminded her fellow powerless team mate. Wally peaked out from under his pillow, seemed they were three waying it this fight. Robin frowned slightly as if hurt before striking, pillow lightly hitting Artemis as he passed her. “Oh _no you didn’t!_ ” She roared before going after him, smirking when she almost got him. Wally jumped to his feet and swung his pillow as well, how could he pass this up?

**4To Know You Is To Love You4**

“You must have faith Robin, the portal was stable and the League is on it.” Raven knew how Robin was feeling, she felt it too. When Robin did not even sigh at her she came up beside him, “Robin?”

“I heard you Raven, and I’m trying but…this is exactly why Batman does not get attached.” Robin hung his head, he did not want to live his life like that, to become that cold.

Raven laid a hand on her friend’s shoulder, she needed no empathy to know his feelings. “You are not Batman, you have chosen not to become cold, as I have chosen not to serve my father.”

Robin turned his face from the window at the touch, “What if she doesn’t come back this time?”

Raven bowed her head, she wished she had more comfort to give, “We honor her and continue the fight.”

Robin sighed but nodded, she was right, he had lost before and had not allowed it to destroy him. “She would want that, we _will_ stay together no mater what.”

Raven looked away, Nightwing had been the only one who remained sane and fighting, but had he become like Batman to do so? “It is the very least we could do for her.” Dark eyes blinked when Robin turned suddenly, gloved fingers clenching her long cloak, “Robin?”

“I miss her Raven, she fell just like…” Robin could not finish his thought, he always tried to be there to catch her, always.

“Oh Richard,” Raven whispered as she held her friend close, a pale hand resting in his dark hair. “She will be just fine, she may even be with Nightwing right now. We also share a bond and I have not felt it severed.”

Robin smiled in spite of himself at Raven’s attempt to lift his spirits as he would, her mention of their bond working much better. Pulling away he removed his mask, whipping his eyes before smiling. “You are getting pretty good at this Raven.”

Raven smiled back as she replaced the mask, kissing his cheek as she stepped away, “She rubs off.”

“Hey guys, Cy was wondering if either of you were hungry, we were thinking of getting some pizza?” Beast Boy looked unsure, Robin was a mess and Raven was the only one who had gotten anything out of him. He would have been jealous if not for the fact Raven and Robin had a bond that had nothing to do with romance, they were both hunted and broken.

“Pizza sounds good Beast Boy,” Robin answered with a bit of his normal energy, Starfire would chide him if she was there.

Beast Boy smiled a little, he hated to see a friend in distress, “We’ll be back soon promise!”

“Will you talk to Batman?” Raven knew he had contacted him last night, they did not have the resources to find their friend.

“He said he would call when he had something or needed an answer, same old Batman.” Robin answered before he smirked, a thought hitting him, he had been too distraught to really think.

Raven noted the smirk, she knew that look, “What are you thinking?”

Robin just smiled as he turned and headed for his room, “Call me when they get back, I’m going to go hack the Batcomputer.”

Raven blinked at Robin’s back before grinning, Robin with a plan was all but unstoppable, “Same old Robin.”

**4To Know You Is To Love You4**

“Any luck?” Batman asked as he paused in the doorway, glancing at the alien writing he had clearly spent too much time looking at over the years.

Jonn nodded, use to a few of the League’s feline quite members, “I believe we are successful.”

“That is good to hear,” Batman commented walking up behind the alien, hand resting on the back of his chair. “Have you tested it?”

“Yes, all readings were green,” Jonn answered unconcerned with the human’s closeness, “I believe we can send her home this evening.”

Batman frowned slightly, “The team has taken quite a liking to Starfire.”

“She is very sweet so it is no surprise,” Jonn commented as he continued typing, Batman was not all that distracting.

Batman sighed, knowing he was worrying over Robin more then he should again, “So I’ve noticed.”

“It will be fine, the children are not so childish.” Jonn needed no gifts to know Batman’s mind, he loved the child as if he was truly his own.

Batman nodded, no doubt they would want to see if the Starfire of this universe existed now, it was worth looking into. “Run your tests I will see the Team knows the possible time table.”

“It is nice to know other worlds have you around as well my friend, any alien can be a hero here but you inspire your own people as we never could.” He smiled when Batman nodded before he was gone, every world needed heroes that were truly worthy to be emulated.

**4To Know You Is To Love You4**

Batman stopped in the doorway of the gym and just watched, Robin was teaching Starfire a few moves, normal. The alien trusted him completely, copying his moves as if she was use to this. Nodding absently in approval he entered the room, Robin looking up at him as if he had called out. “She may be able to return home as soon as this evening.”

Starfire turned form Batman and hugged Robin, setting him back down she smiled, “You were right once more!”

“We have the best minds working with us Star,” Robin reminded her smiling right back, when she was happy she was _very_ happy.

Batman shook his head at the very happy girl, Dick had always gotten along better with those kind of people. The two were smiling and that was good to see, Dick would be all right. “It will be a few hours until the tests are confirmed, I will leave you in Robin’s care.”

“You hide your compassion very well Mr. the Batman, so did my Robin for a while. I will see my team knows about the threats this world has just in case.” Starfire cared more about her friends then she did anything else, she could not ignore the threats she had learned of here.

Batman nodded, Dick chose his allies well, “I have no doubt. I will be at the Tower if I am needed.”

Starfire smiled at the retreating black cape, “I hope my the Batman is as agreeable, my Robin still does not like bringing him up often.”

“It’ll be fine Star, just stare him down and you’ll get his respect. Are you ready to go home?” Robin knew a thing or two about dealing with Batman, he had been doing it on a daily basis for years now.

Starfire sighed softly, “I will miss all of you truly, but yes. I will use the info you have given me to fine the others, free who I must, and prevent what I can. It would be cruel to leave Superboy in the hands of Cadmus, even if they are not exactly harming him at the moment.”

Robin nodded in agreement, she was a very sentimental alien, “No doubt you’ll be bustin’ heads in no time. Come on the Team will want to say goodbye, and with Wally that can take some time.”

Starfire smiled taking his arm, she would miss this world but she was glad to be going home. “I am looking forward to it.”

**4To Know You Is To Love You4**

OK I know I am going to get some hate for the BirdFlash but not really caring. I wrote most of this when I was on a BirdFlash kick, and I have a soft spot for the pairing. If it ruins you day sorry to say you won’t be getting any serious I am sorry's out of me. On looking at my other works should really have clued you in to what I normally write. I love Starfire and I like her with Dick just fine, same as Babs and Chlant so don’t start that fight. Hugs and stuff to everyone not all sad panda by the end.


	5. My Heart Was Dancing All Over The Place

I really meant to get this and **'My Wingless Guardian Angels'** chapter 2 up for Thanksgiving break but it didn't really work out that way. Life and Warlords of Danor add up to delays, **DEATH TO THE IORN HORDE**!...er...anyway here is the end of this crossover hope you like it.

**WarNinGs:** A short collection of scenes and cameos from both shows, the end.

**Aishi Say**

“ _I looked into your face_ _My heart was dancing all over the place..._ ”

And yet another quote from Madonna's 'Beautiful Stranger', thank God for Youtube when songs get stuck in your head.

**5To Know You Is To Love You5**

“Oh it is a very good thing you have put everything on a thumb drive for me, there is much to remember about Cadmus alone.” Starfire sighed softly as she sat down on soft green, Robin lounging to her right, cape draped over the back of the same green she was sitting on. She had seen her Robin sit like that before, though his cape was shorter then this Robin's. It was adorably lazy looking an it made her smile absently, no longer feeling guilty about her warm feelings for this other Robin.

“Our world does seem to be a bit more info intense then yours, but it's still the best planet I've ever been to.” Robin teased as he glanced at the normally energetic alien, KF had gone to refuel and track everyone else down. He suspected the red head might be planing something for Starfire but did not say a thing, she was one of them even if she was from another Earth.

Starfire smiled absently at the parallel to something her Robin had said once, both loved this world so much, despite it's flaws she could understand why. While alien to her there was a sense of hope and will here that reminded her of home. “Tamaran has suffered some because of war, but I think it will become a favorite of yours.”

“Been to war zones before Star, not everyone appreciates the bitter sweet beauty of such places.” Robin stretched with a soft sigh, “You get home often?”

“No, it is far and I am needed more on Earth right now, someday I will have to return to rule or name my permanent successor.” Starfire bit her lip when Robin glanced at her questioningly, “I do not wish to pressure my Robin into anything. This is his world, his responsibilities are here, mine can be given to another far more easily...Am I being foolish?”

“Not at all,” Robin assured the alien as he sat up facing her, his only alien friends had no real homes anywhere else. “If it makes you feel any better I'd go with you, don't need powers to be a hero, and your world sounds like it could always use a few more.”

“But you are needed here,” Starfire protested softly, “I know there are many heroes on Earth but few can do what you can do. My people are like me, they would not need you like this world does. It is very sweet of you to be willing to follow me, you are as loyal as my Robin.”

“Robin?” Batman called as he entered the room, he was pleased to hear this other Robin had turned out so well but made no comment. The young alien was an ally, and it was hardly her fault he was a master at eavesdropping, even when he was just passing by.

“Batman,” Robin responded as he stood and turned to his mentor, Bruce had gotten over his parental over worry regarding Starfire. Dealing with a future girlfriend from another dimension, and an alien on top of it, was not something in the typical father son handbook.

“We are finishing up right now, and I was wondering if your friend would like to join us on a quick pick up mission?” Batman knew Kid Flash was up to something and this was his way of helping the red head while showing his approval of Starfire to her in his own way. She did not know his counterpart well and he could only guess at what he thought of her, unless her Batman was far worst then he was she had to be accepted. This happy girl was protective and affectionate, charming the Team and Leaguers alike with her honest open personality. A father always wanted better for his son, and if Dick could be happy and stay that way while doing this work he would be able to die with one less regret nagging him.

Starfire blinked, looking to Robin who smiled, clearly he liked this idea very much. She had learned this Robin smiled more then her own but they smiled for the same reasons. Bowing her head she smiled warmly at the intimidating figure in black and gray. “I would like that very much Mr. the Batman.”

Robin chuckled softly at that unique use of honorifics, she really was adorable. “Come on Star you can see my home town.”

Starfire smiled taking a black gloved hand rather then a green one, “I would like that very much.”

**5To Know You Is To Love You5**

Starfire frowned at the large scaled man, he did not look very pleasant, and from the ways the other two were watching him she could guess he was not. It seemed this man had been doing some very bad things, and that poor little girl was worth some large amount of money. The Batman was poised to drop on the few armed goons, Robin above the child, lips moving but making no sound. At a slight nod she charged, green glowing fist sending the scaled man into a wall, hovering with a glare she watched the scaled man closely. “He is very hard.”

“Killer Croc hits like a truck but that is about all he has going for him, nice right hook.” Robin smirked as he lifted the little girl from the chair she had been tied into.

Batman nodded as he cuffed the goons, Wonder Women and Hawk Women would both like the girl no doubt. “Robin get the girl out of here, Gordon will be here soon so leave her with him, I will see to this. See she has what she needs before the League is ready for her.”

Starfire bowed her head as she walked up to Robin, the little girl looking at her with wide eyes before she smiled. Wrapping her arms around Robin she took slowly to the air getting cries of delight form the little girl. “Gordon?”

“He's the Chief of Police for Gotham, we work with him since we can only do citizen's arrests because we are so not cops.” The justice system could be a bit confusing, more so when you were forced to deal with international ones as well, lucky that did not happen very often for the Team. Robin was not surprise she did not know much more then the basics, it was all most heroes really needed.

Starfire nodded as they reentered fresh air, cop cars parked around the hole she had made, guns drawn, “Robin?”

“Stand down boys looks like this freak is on our side!” Bullock ordered frowning at the orange tinted girl, too much fake tanner never looked that good so it had to be natural.

Gordon frowned at the lieutenant, getting a shrug before turning to Robin and the little girl, God he sometimes forgot how young Robin really was. “New friend?”

“Yeah, just visiting though, here you go Montoya,” Robin smiled in greeting at the Latino officer he preferred over Bullock.

“Aren't you a cute little thing? Come on we'll get you home soon all right?” Montoya walked off leaving her boss to deal with the little details.

“Another alien eh?” Bullock frown at the teenage looking girl, looked harmless enough really.

“It is very nice to meet you miss,” Gordon greeted, he never liked child heroes but as long as they walked away there was little he could do or say.

“Starfire,” Batman supplied as he straighten ignoring the reactions of the remaining officers. “Killer Croc and his accomplices are secured below, they will be up momentary.”

Starfire turned her head when Batman was suddenly there, the gathered officers shying, Gordon not even blinking. Frowning she looked up at a jet shaped like a bat that pulled the tied men up from a cable she was sure she did not want to ever try and get out of. The criminals were lowered and Batman turned to undo the attachments so the police could see to them. “I am...pleased I could help.”

Gordon smiled when the alien bowed, she seemed very sweet, “If only all aliens were like you and Superman I could retire early. So can I expect you normal report later?”

Batman nodded slightly, Gordon was a good man, always had been, “Not too late but yes. I will see you then commissioner.”

Gordon nodded allowing the trio to leave to do whatever, it was likely best he not know, “All right boys and girls load them up and we can get back to looking busy.”

**5To Know You Is To Love You5**

“Figures, just when we were all getting along so well.” Wally teased as he gave Starfire a hug, he would miss the alien red head.

Artemis rolled her eyes but Wally was huggy, it had annoyed her at first but his honest affection was hard not to find endearing as much as it might drive her insane at times. “You'll rumple her.”

“Wally don't rumple the quests,” Red Arrow drawled as he entered the room, curiosity had gotten the best of him.

“Speedy?” Starfire asked blinking at the older teen in red and black, he had grown up well it seemed.

Red Arrow frowned but reminded himself she was from another Earth so she had no real way to know he had dropped that name. “I go by Red Arrow now.”

Starfire walked up to the taller red head frowning at him in thought, he watched her back but remained still much as Robin would. “Your new attire is most flattering.”

Red Arrow tilted his head at the grinning alien, “Thanks. You all planing on seeing her off?”

Wally smirked at the exchange between Roy and Starfire, the Archers rocked at sarcasm, “Duh man. Did you come to fetch her or just to say Hi?”

“A little of both really, I know shocking.” Red Arrow did miss sparring with Wally, his fellow red head could hold his own just fine.

“He loves us,” Wally teased hugging Red Arrow's arm, grinning at his mock frown. “Well I guess we might as well get you home. I really don't want to make your Robin mad by hogging you for any longer.”

“That is very sweet Wally, but he will be so happy you all took such good care of me he will not mind.” Starfire would miss this Wally but she planned on getting to know her own once she got home.

“All right enough sap until we are saying goodbye huh?” Artemis did not do well with sappy, it was not her element.

“You heard Mom,” Wally hooked Starfire's arm before hooking Robin's, it was good to be him. “Roy if you would?”

**5To Know You Is To Love You5**

Starfire turned from the Team as the portal opened, sniffing softly as she wiped her eye. Her face lit up when she caught sight of her Robin, laughing when he smiled at her. Raven smiled as she took a spot beside Robin, the others behind them. Turning she hugged Wally one last time, she was happy he would be around to keep his Robin smiling. “I think I will miss you most of all.”

Wally smiled at the softly spoken goodbye hugging her back, “One smile a day no worries.”

Starfire smiled at her fellow red head before turning to Robin, hugging him tightly, she would miss him even if he was not her Robin. Setting him down she couldn't help but smile back when he grinned at her, “Be safe.”

“Back at you,” Robin whispered back, turning to the group beyond the portal, tilting his head at his counterpart studying him for a moment. “Goodbye Kori.”

Starfire leaned forward kissing Robin's cheek before walking up to the portal, turning she folded her hands before her bowing. “X'hal bring you all peace and joy. Farewell friends.”

Wally placed a hand on Robin's shoulder, smiling when Starfire was attacked with hugs, they all looked so happy. “You think anyone one would go for a group hug right now?”

Robin chuckled looking up, Wally did enjoy the hugging, “Pretty sure Artemis would be all no.”

Wally shook his head but he had to agree, their lady archer was a bit anti-huggy moment still, “Yea no having to share.” Smiling he gave Robin a quick hug before turning, the others just standing around as if waiting for a cue. “Pizza?”

“Gotta admit pizza sounds pretty good,”Artemis admitted more then happy to get back to normal, well as normal as their lives got.

“It would be nice to just hang out like normal teens...we are entitled.” M'gann did not really want to be alone just then, and was pretty sure no one else wanted to be alone either.

“The ladies have spoken, let us away.” Wally steered Robin back to the others before frowning at Roy, “Wanna come man? You are still one of us.”

Red Arrow turned to Wally before smirking a little, like the little brother he had never had, “You all pick a place I'll meet you in the Cave.”

“Done,” Wally was more then happy to spend the rest of the day hanging with his friends, adopted family, and pizza.

**5To Know You Is To Love You5**

“ROBIN!” Starfire cried as she ran into Robin's arms, it felt good to be back with her own Robin.

“Star,” Robin whispered into bright hair, her solid warmth soothing his frayed nerves like her voice alone could not.

Raven smiled at the pair, it was good to have their friend back with them. Turning she frowned slightly at the youth in shades she recognized as Robin. Flash was beside him, the outfit was a bit different but it was still clearly him. The taller and older red head appeared to be an older version of Speedy, he did not look like a red haired Robin anymore. The large muscle man with a stylized S on his chest was new, the green female on his arm had to be an alien, the black man did not look entirely human either, the blonde female did though. The portal closed as if it had never been there in the frist place, at least it was over. “So making friends I see?”

“Oh yes! Their Robin and Flash were very nice, and the others were delightful to get to know. Oh, we must stop the Cadmus and save the one known as Superboy, well once we fine out if that is a thing on this world.” Starfire frowned slightly as she considered the fact that neither of those might exist on their world, the Team had known nothing of Trigon after all.

“The what and the who now?” Cyborg asked confused, Superboy was pretty self-explanatory but Cadmus sounded mad sciensey.

“Star girl you just got home, how about you relax for a day before trying to save the world huh? Or at least long enough to fill us all in.” Beast Boy was use to not knowing exactly what was going on right away.

“Robin put everything we need to know on a flash drive, he was very thorough. I would suggest we go over everything over pizza, maybe cupcakes?” Starfire kept her hands on Robin's shoulders, she did not want to be far away from him.

“I vote yes! There is this adorable little bakery on the way to our fave pizza place. How about we go pick up some food, you two can stay here and...set up the show and tell?” Beast Boy knew how he would feel if he had been sucked into an other world and knew he may never see his home again.

Cyborg nodded in agreement, he knew what Beast Boy was trying to do and was all for it, and grub sounded good. “Sounds good to me. Come on Rav, adult supervision around sweets is required.”

Raven grinned at Cyborg, as goofy as he could be he was still a decent voice of reason, exspecaily when compared to Beast Boy. “Try not to crush him Starfire.”

Starfire grinned, sometimes she did forget her own strength, especially since she was happy, “I will remember.”

“Guys? Oh here you all, did we miss something?” Speedy asked frowning at the Titians original group, Aqualad and Kid Flash coming up behind him.

“Friends!” Starfire cried flying forward, lifting the three of them off of the floor in a group bear hug. “It is glorious to see you all!”

“Come along boys we were going to get some pizza, you can fill us in on why you all are here when we all get back.” Raven had a feeling the trio had not just come by to say hello, it did not seem to be something heroes did.

The trio shared a look before they nodded, it sounded good to them, “Sounds like a plan.” Kid Flash was fine with food first, the Flash Family had a Sayin like appetite.

Robin shook his head as Raven shooed the most of the Titans East and West out of their living room, it was going to be a long evening. “Why am I not surprised you found me on that other Earth?”

“Because you are very wise, he was very much like you it made me feel less like an outsider on their world.” Starfire knew she could have made a home on that world if she had been trapped there, thankfully she had not been. “I will miss those friends but I would have missed you all so much more.”

Robin smiled at Starfire's normal sentimentally, she was so very optimistic it was almost contagious. Giving the alien princess an other hug he met her wide eyes for a moment before he kissed her, he had missed her so much. “Try not to fall through anymore portals without me Star?”

Starfire smiled down at Robin, knowing he was serious and why, it was sweet of him to worry so, “I will try, I would miss you so.”

Robin knew exactly what she meant, it was her fault he had decided to have a life and be a hero, unlike Batman. Losing her because they broke up at some later point was no where near the same kind of pain as losing her to another time or world rather another person or death. “Why cupcakes?”

“Mint frosting,” Starfire answered, giggling at Robin's blink before it clicked, allowing for a sharing of smiles. This was what she would have missed, the quite moments with her friends and loved ones.

**5To Know You Is To Love You5**

I will be the first to admit this is not my strongest ending, just a bunch of moments and filler...sorry about that. The second chapter of the second cross over is much stronger, it is also a more serious fic. I want to thank all of for you kind words and the time you took out of your life to share them with me. I promise 'My Wingless Guardian Angels' will have a more solid ending. If you have any ideas for future work please feel free to pass them on, you may just see them in type. All my hopes people.


End file.
